How Much I Hate About You
by Lady of Silver ExpressoHyper
Summary: Pretty much speaks for itself. Serenity Patronal is the famous shrew, and Darien Franklin the playboy. Chapter 14 is finally up!!! Please R&R! You heard me!!! I'm BACK!!!! Muahahaha!
1. Revision of Chapters 1 through 5

_**How Much I Hate About You**_

_Chapter One- Ten Things I Hate About You_

_(for the record, I changed my name to Expressohyper a very long time ago)_

_expressoncreamhotmail.com_

_Alright everyone, here is the deal. As of now, this submission is chapters one through five. They are completely revised and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing and rewriting them. Please be kind, I haven't been in the writing mood for several months and this revision has taken some time. Originally I was just going to rewrite all of the fourteen chapters and then released the last remaining ones, but I haven't gotten around to finishing them yet, so this will have to do. Summer has been very busy for me. I stay up till about three a.m. writing and then I sleep till eleven when I have to go to work. It is a vicious cycle and whenever I don't work, I'm usually with my boyfriend when the computer is free. So my writing time is from midnight to three....if I'm lucky. But anyways, go on with this story. I hope you like it. Good reviews please! - well...bad ones are welcome as well...as long as I get plenty of reviews._

_Standard Disclaimer applies : I do not own sailor moon, or the characters in it, but this story came from me!!! So hands off my brain people!_

Dancing just truly was not her thing. She did not like it and almost everything about tonight. Of course her friends had dragged her here, and quickly ditched her, so she was left sitting at a table by herself, glaring at numerous men who dared to approach her, more glares for the ones who stood from a distance watching her with wistful expressions. She hated dancing, and that was it. It didn't help that she absolutely detested the men that asked her to dance. They were full of themselves, and she made sure that each ones' pride was wounded considerably and partially deflated before they left her presence and returned home. The shrew herself was in the building, and it wasn't hard to spot her. As breathtaking as an angel, but colder than an ice cube, Serenity

Patronal had everything that a man could dream of. She was beautiful beyond belief, intelligent as any man, richer than most. The only thing that kept her from being a bride was her idea of the word 'men'. She detested them; hating them to their very cores. All except her father, whom she loved dearly. It wasn't as though it was entirely her fault for her opinion of men. Her mind had been warped shortly after she had turned seventeen. She fancied herself in 'love' or so she thought before she discovered he had cheated on her. the betrayal broke her heart, and turned her into a man-hating monster. Her father had almost given up hope, until his wife had claimed she'd found the perfect man. Darien Franklin. Her best friend's son. He was known as somewhat of a womanizer, but all the better. He would settle down, and Serenity would be treated with some semblance of respect. The only problem was how to get them together. Serenity would not cooperate if she knew what was being planned, so they had to keep her in the dark.

Serenity opened her sparkling sapphire eyes to the morning as the sunlight kissed her flawless face. There was a knock on her door and her mother swayed into her room before she had a chance to bid anyone entrance.

"Serenity, get up. The Franklins are expecting us for lunch. Martha hasn't seen you in a long while. She always asks about you." as her mother talked, she flipped through Serenity's closet. The owner of the closet sat up in her bed and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Oh mother, I know she doesn't care if I'm there or not. She does not exactly like that I despise her son." Serenity mumbled, and turned over, burying her face in her pillow. Her mother sighed and walked over to her. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into sitting position.

"Serenity, you will get up this instant, get dressed, and go with me and your father to the Franklins' house for lunch." her voice was commanding, leaving no room for arguments. Serenity nodded and did as she was told. After getting dressed, she grabbed her cloak, and they left for the Franklins' house. She wore a beautiful dress, despite that she didn't care much for her appearance.

Her mother on the other hand, did. She redid Serenity's hair and makeup on the way there. When they finally got to the Franklins' mansion, Serenity was very much annoyed. Last night had promised that the following day would be wonderful.

'But promises are meant to be broken.' she thought bitterly, as her father helped her out of the carriage. Her father smiled, oblivious to her thoughts, and led her into the house, her mother in front of them. The butler opened the doors, and took their coats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Franklin are waiting in the lounge. Follow me." he led them to the lounge. Mrs. Franklin rose to greet them.

She was a medium sized woman, at about 5'6", with dark green eyes, and long raven black hair with a touch of gray at her temples.

She hugged Serenity.

"I'm glad you could make it today. Darien is currently training, but he will be joining us for lunch." Mr. Franklin smiled at

Serenity. It unnerved her, but she smiled politely back.

'EEWW! Next thing you know, he'll try to-' she shuddered and decided to not finish that thought.

"It's nice to see you also Mrs. Franklin." She smiled warmly to her.

"You're becoming such a beautiful young woman Serenity. I'm surprised you haven't been snatched up yet. Why don't you all have a seat?" she rejoined her husband on the settee. Serenity's parents took one cream loveseat, and that left the other loveseat

to Serenity. She took it cautiously, not liking the way they were eyeing her. Something seems odd. They looked like they knew something she did not. Something was going to happen, and it drove her crazy that she had no clue as to what. A half hour passed, with small chitchat, and Serenity began to get bored.

"I've heard from Raye that you have wonderful gardens. Would it be alright if I paid them a visit?" Serenity asked.

"Of course dear. Just have the butler get your coat for you." Serenity nodded, and left the room. She released a breath when

She closed the door behind her. As she turned to walk away, she got no farther than a step, for she saw a man of about 22

standing in the corner, watching the doors intently. She narrowed her eyes and then proceeded to head toward the main entrance.

"My parents, they bore you?" he asked, stepping away from the corner and coming to pause two steps away from her. Her eyes narrowed, as she sensed him looking her over. Her back filled with steel, growing ramrod straight, and her eyes grew cold once more.

"Your parents are charming, but I find their chit-chat tiring." with that, she sent him a cold smile, and then began to walk away once again. He caught her by the arm, and pulled her back. This time, he gave her a good look, from her shoes to her eyes. She twisted her arm out of his. "Let go of me this instant!" He complied and released her. She pulled away quickly,

as if his touch was fire, and then swung at him. She found herself in his arms, being held tightly against him.

"Beautiful, blonde, intelligent, and a nasty temper. You must be Serenity Patronal." he remarked and grinned. She glared daggers at him, but suddenly, she smirked.

"You've heard of me, non?" she replied.

"I think you know how popular you are among the gossipers and young men." he said and began to walk. She was forced into the corner, still trapped in the arms of this obviously strong young man.

"Let go of me!" she bit through a locked jaw as she struggled. He only pushed her closer to the wall and She felt her feet lift slightly from the ground. His hands gripped her waist, as he supported her lithe form, his merciless fingers surely leaving bruises on her pale skin.

"You should learn to be nicer, or you'll end up an old unmarried hag." he remarked. She could detect the restraint of anger in his eyes.

"And you should learn to control your temper and lust, Darien." she replied, only to be lifted higher. Her feet no longer touched the ground. Her hands gripped his shoulders, fingernails tearing into the cloth. Her curls, which had been fastened on top of her head by only a few pins, came loose allowing the golden silk to fall and reach to well past her waist. He watched her lips with fascination. He ached to have them pressed against his own.

"Maybe so." he lowered her back to the ground and tangled a hand roughly in her hair. "But next time we meet, you will hold your tongue of any cruel remarks." with that, his hands released her and he went into the lounge. She regained her normal breathing then swept down the hallway, slightly in shock. After practically grabbing her coat from the butler, she stormed to the gardens. The more time she spent walking, the more she began to become intrigued by the handsome Darien.

'Handsome?! Since when do I have thoughts like that?' she almost screamed mentally. She released a frustrated sigh, and

began to circle a fountain, silently ranting. A twig snapped, and she paused, in mid-step. A rustle of branches, and she spun around, only to be shocked at what she saw. A young man, looking to be Darien's age, stepped out into the open. Red hair, the color of fire fell to almost his shoulders, and his emerald green eyes were a wonderful contrast.

"Good afternoon, milady." and with that, she fainted dead away. He caught her, just before she was to hit the ground.

Picking her up princess-style, he carried her into the house, and when heading for the den, he ran into Darien. He looked up to his friend of 15 years, and was confused when he smirked. "What should I do with her Dare? Do you know who she is?"

"Here, let me take her, you look like you're having some trouble Michael." with that, Darien scooped her into his arms, and started to carry her down the hall. "This way, we'll take her to the study."

Michael nodded and followed, albeit somewhat nervously, for he was quite confused at his friend. When they reached the study, Darien laid her on the plush leather chaise. He went to a cabinet and took out a little glass jar. After removing the stopper, he held it under her nose. Her eyes snapped open, revealing slightly blurry cerulean blue. She pushed the jar away from her. Darien kneeled next to her. "Well well well little Miss Patronal, what happened for you to go weak and faint?" he asked and his trademark smirk graced his face, earning a glare from her.

"Miss Patronal? Patronal? The Serenity Patronal?!" Michael almost cried, his eyes growing wide as he examined her form.

Immediately, she sat up, her spine filling with steel.

"Who are you?" she almost snapped, and fixed her glaring eyes on his emerald ones.

"I-I-I'm Michael Danatio."

"Well, I would say nice to meet you, but since you scared me and made me faint, I believe it wasn't not such a pleasant experience." with that, she stood.

"Miss Patronal, why don't you stay sitting down for a few minutes." Michael practically jumped over to her. She waved his hands away.

"I am fine. Besides, I must continue my tour of the gardens." and with that, she swept over to the door, and left.

"Turn right, and follow that hallway, it'll lead you to the main foyer." Darien called after to her.

3 months later

It was just her luck she had seen him more than ten times since that fateful day with Michael and the gardens. He seemed to be amused when he annoyed her, which only added to her annoyance. All in all, every time they met it was a clash of blue.

Serenity sighed as she stood next to Raye, her best friend. 'Oh why did father make me come tonight? He knows I hate these types of parties.' Suddenly, a waltz came on, and she practically ran to her seat. As she was walking by a group of men, someone caught her arm

"Dear Miss. Patronal, why don't you grant me the honor of sharing this dance with me?" she looked up at the sound of the deep and smooth voice. Cerulean met midnight.

"You!" she spat, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I'll take that as a yes." he remarked, and led her out to the dance floor. He paused in the middle.

"I said no such thing." she hissed, even as he placed his hand on her hip, and memories of when he had left bruises the last time flashed in her mind's eye. Oblivious to her thoughts he took one of her hands in his other. She placed her remaining hand on his shoulder.

"But you didn't say no either." he replied and grinned. She opened her mouth to say something, but found that no words would form on her tongue. He began to move to the music, forcing her to follow his lead. Suddenly, she found her voice.

"You ought to have learned that I'm not easily taken advantage of. I am also not frightened by your terrible temper." she said and looked out into the crowd, searching for Raye or Chad, in hopes that either could and would save her from this terrible man.

"I'm controlling my temper, but you are not keeping your end of the deal. Your tongue is still as sharp as ever." he replied. She glared, but his hand squeezed her side, and she couldn't restrain a giggle.

He smiled evilly. "Ah, I've found a weakness." he whispered, looking very much amused.

"Don't do that." she hissed into his ear, her voice like ice, sending cold shivers down his spine.

"Don't do what? This?" he asked innocently, squeezing her side again. The hand on his shoulder dug its nails into the cloth.

"Stop it. I swear I'll slap you in front of everyone!"

"Then go ahead. Try it." he replied, flashing another grin. And, then without warning, he swept her off the dance floor, and to the exit of the great room.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" she asked, struggling to get out of his hold.

"To the gardens. I'd like to find out, just how sharp that tongue of yours gets." and with that, he led her outside, and they walked into the garden entrance. They walked for a few minutes, trading insults, but he still did not release her. Finally, he let go, and she spun to face him, planning to tell him exactly what he thought of him. She didn't get the chance for his hands were on either side of her face and his lips claimed her own.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and she started to fight, until she realized that she liked the feeling and surrendered to the inevitable. Slowly, she responded to his coaxing as her arms wrapped around his neck after her hand traveled up his arm that had claimed her small waist, the other running up his clothed chest to snake around his neck as well. His other hand tangled in her hair, the silky golden curls falling once again, in a curtain.

When he finally pulled away, he smirked. Her eyes opened slowly, and for one second, he saw a dreamy look in her cerulean blue depths, but then she blinked and it was gone, only to be replaced with horror and disgust.

"How dare you do that?" she struggled to get away from him, but his hold on her was too strong.

"How dare I do what?" he asked, still a little fazed from the kiss.

"How dare you kiss me!" she nearly screeched. She began to pound on his chest with her fists, knowing that it did not hurt him, but it helped relieve the pain in her heart. Her body began to rack with sobs, and the power behind her fists slowly dissipated, until she had to weakly lean into him, just so she could stay standing. Tears fell freely and unchecked from her eyes and she buried her face in his shoulder. He held her gently yet firmly, and whispered soothing words in her ear as he stroked her hair. Her anger had drained her of her strength, and she cursed herself for crying openly in front of him. She had been determined not to let any man see her emotions, but why had he not been pushed away as well? She attempted to push him away once more and he held her at arms length.

"Serenity, are you alright?" he asked. He was extremely worried. In the past months he had known her, she had never expressed even an iota of emotion around him, other than annoyance. He didn't know what to do. He bent slightly so he could look her in the eyes. She covered her face with her hands quickly. He sighed helplessly. "Serenity, please, tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you this much. It was just a kiss. How could it have affected you to the point of tears?" Her response was her soft sobs before she screamed at him. .

"You're just like him!" Caught off-guard by her outburst, he released her arms and she took the chance and fled. He attempted to follow her, but soon lost her in the garden maze. He sighed and returned to the party, hoping that's where she had gone. But, when he entered, she was nowhere to be found. For the next half hour he talked with Andrew and Michael, about their futures. Finally, her father, who asked to speak with him privately for only a few minutes, approached him. He complied, and

left his two friends.

"Darien, what happened?" Mr. Franklin asked, somewhat uncomfortable.

"What do you mean sir?" Darien responded, confused.

"Why did Serenity request to leave so early? She looked as though she was enjoying your company, even if for a little while." Darien smiled slightly.

"I believe she said she was tired. Now, I think I'll follow her example, and leave as well. Good-night Mr. Patronal, and please

tell your daughter I look forward to seeing her again soon." with that, he left, making his exit quickly. Klyde Patronal watched him

walk away, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Maybe she'll like him. Maybe she's already fallen for him.' his thoughts sounded hopeful.

Serenity stormed through the doors and hurried up the grand staircase. She narrowly missed her mother in the hallway. Before her mother could stop her she ran to the safety of her room, locking the doors. Her mother knocked on the door, but no matter how many times she called to her, Serenity dared not unlock the door. Instead, she wiped off her light make-up, practically ripped off her dress, before she slipped into a clean nightgown. As she crawled into her bed and drew the curtains around her, she heard the front door's unmistakable creek, and realized her father had returned.

"Serenity, if you don't open this door I swear I'll have your father break it down!" her mother practically screeched, yet the high-pitched sound went ignored. She could feel only numbness. Despite the noise her eyes drifted shut, as if on lead weights, and she fell into a restless sleep.

"Serenity, I love you my darling. Marry me and become my wife." Her cerulean blue gaze flew from the flowers she was looking at, to a tall man with rich brown hair and the most astonishing dark green eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh Robert!" she gasped as her heart swelled. "Yes, yes I will!" His eyes seemed to light up.

"Serenity, you've just made the happiest man in the world." he laughed as he picked her up, and swung her around, before setting her down, and capturing her lips with his. She felt the absence of Robert's presence and turned to see Melissa Beryl in the passionate embrace of her fiancée. She stumbled back as a terrible pain seized her heart and she fell to the ground. When she looked up, Beryl was kissing him.

"Robert!" Serenity called, gaining their attention.

"Stay away from my man Serenity." she practically hissed, her voice filled with so much venom, she could have very well portrayed a snake.

"Y-your man?" she looked to Robert confused. He avoided her eyes.

"Yes, my man. You stay away from him you little brat, or I'll kill you myself!" and with that, Beryl pulled Robert down the garden path.

Serenity crawled over to the fountain, her face streaked with tears. Gazing into the water, she became angry and slapped her reflection.

'What are you crying about?! Don't you dare show any weakness. You're better off without him. That dirty rat was cheating on you all along.'

The little voice came, but was unheard. 'If he was cheating, then why did he ask you to marry him?' It was never to be heard from again.

She bolted upright in bed with a cry. Her eyes searched frantically around the room, her chest rising and falling with short breaths of panic.

The open balcony doors let the wind travel through, making her bed curtains flutter. It was morning. She slipped from under the covers, and went to get dressed. She felt like going for a short ride out into the woods, where she could relax at her favorite place and read a book under the protection of the great willow tree during her horse's rest. She went to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was one she used when she laid around the house. It was a simple one. Not at all like her ball gowns. It was white with a low neck, long sleeves, and a flowing blue skirt that reached to just a few inches passed her knees. She slipped on simple black flats and tied her hair into a ponytail and then braided it. After grabbing a small messenger-type bag and stuffing her book into it, she washed her face and sprayed her perfume. On her way out of her room, she picked up her everyday cloak. It was about noon so her mother would be at the Franklins for tea, while her father was at his office in town, going over papers and other documents that needed his attention. But, as routine, she quietly slipped down the stairs and out the front door, disturbing no one, not even the sleeping white cat that lay next to the front doors. They never squeaked for her. She fastened her cloak about her neck as she descended the stairs and then headed toward the stable. After saddling her horse she mounted without difficulty, and set it into a light canter as they rounded the house. She caught sight of something far off in the distance. It was a black stallion, beautiful and proud as it galloped down the dirt road towards her father's mansion. She had better than 20/20 vision, and knew instantly who it was. She also realized that he hadn't seen her yet. She pulled on the reins and turned the horse towards the woods. With a sharp kick, the powerful white horse with it's golden mane and tail, and quicker than lightning speed, was galloping into the woods.

'Why in the world would he be coming here at this time of day?' her mind panicked as Lightning, her horse, raced down the path. She arrived at her destination within minutes, and dismounted. She ushered Lightning to the small creek, so she could drink,

and she herself settled down in her usual spot, and opened her book. After about a half hour, she heard a rustling of branches,

and twigs snapped. She quickly and silently closed her book, and motioned Lightning over to her. Her movements were like liquid

as she mounted Lightning once again. Her breath caught in her throat. But, instead of who she had expected, Raye came down the

path, mounted on her black horse, with its blackish-purple mane and tail.

"Serenity, come on back to the house. Let's get something to eat. I've been looking for you forever. Mina and Lita are here,

and Amy will be arriving shortly." with that, she turned and they slowly started back to the house. "So, what have you been

doing lately?" Raye asked making light talk.

"Same since last night when I talked to you at the ball."

"What, you didn't have a good time?" Raye asked with a slight smile. She had detected a slight bitterness in Serenity's voice. "The shrew herself falling in love?" she asked.

"NO!" Serenity practically screamed, and without warning kicked Lightning and sped away.

"Serenity! Wait! I was only JOKING!" she yelled and went after her. Lightning was too quick, and Obsidian was no match

for her. She lost sight of Serenity within minutes. 'She's a little jumpy today. I wonder if Darien had anything to do

with it.' With that, she headed toward the house. Darien was in the study, getting some papers Serenity's father had

asked him to get, when Raye entered.

"Did Serenity come home yet?" she panted, trying to catch her breath, after she had practically ran to the house.

"No, I haven't heard a soul. This house it so quiet, not a single floor board creaks....well...except for the front door."

Darien replied, as he took a seat on a black high-backed leather chair.

"Where could she have gone?!" Raye almost cried.

"I'm right here Raye. I can't seem to find Lita or Mina anywhere. I wonder if they decided to go on a ride themselves."

Serenity said, as she 'magically' appeared at the door. She now wore a black dress with a form-fitting bodice and loose

black skirt that fell to the floor. Her feet were incased in heeled black boots, that Raye knew came up to her knees.

"I thought you said you'd never wear those." Raye remarked, and pointed to her shoes. Serenity pulled up her skirts slightly.

"My boots? I don't remember saying that. I love them. They are the best present I've ever gotten." she replied, with a slight

smile.

"Darien, will you please excuse us?" Raye asked, as she walked to the door and pushed Serenity into the hall.

She shut the door behind them. Darien was amused to say the least. He went over to the door to hear them.

"I thought you got rid of them!" Raye almost cried.

"I didn't and I won't!" Serenity hissed back, trying to keep her voice low.

"But Robert gave them to you. How could you not throw them out, along with everything else that he bought you?"

Darien wondered who this Robert was.

"I will not throw these away, or any of the other things I do not believe what he did was right, but I don't want to throw

away all the precious and wonderful gifts he's given me. That is something I will not do." with that, Serenity crossed her arms.

"Serenity, listen to yourself. You sound as if he has caught you again. It's been two years!" she gasped, realizing

something. "You had another dream didn't you?" Serenity looked away. "Sere, please tell me you only had another dream. Tell me you didn't actually see him."

"I didn't see him!" she nearly screamed, but choked it back, and instead replied with, "I don't care what you may think. Worry about yourself, and stay out of my love life. It's none of your business." with that, she swept down the hall toward the library. "Nice of you to drop by, but I'm terribly busy today. I hope you'll understand." she called over her shoulder, and disappeared around a corner.

"Serenity, come back!" Raye yelled and ran after her, but when she turned the corner, Serenity was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared. Darien went out into the hallway.

"Raye, I've found the papers. I'd stay, but-" Raye waved her hand and he stopped.

"No, don't bother. I know Mr. Patronal wanted those documents right away, so go on ahead. I'll talk to you tonight." with that, Raye too disappeared around the corner, only, Darien heard her footsteps grow softer and softer as she got farther and farther

away. Darien hurriedly left, and returned to the town office, all the while wondering whom Robert was.

He looked back at the house after he mounted his black stallion, and caught sight of gold in a window on the top floor, but it was gone in a blink of an eye, and a curtain covered the window quickly. He shrugged and rode off.

Raye searched the enormous dark house for Serenity, but did not find nor hear a trace of her. She concluded Serenity had taken a secret passage.

The house was full of them. Hidden doors, dead ends, traps, and a maze of locked doors and you had to be careful on your way even when going to the bathroom. Lord Charles Patronal, Serenity's great-great grandfather had built the house. Raye sprang back after she turned a doorknob and heard a loud snap. The door swung open and out came a swinging, solid lead, block. She sighed and turned back around, heading back the way she came.

"I just don't understand these people. They think their house is some sort of playhouse, when everyone else thinks it's a death trap." she muttered. Suddenly, Serenity stepped out from behind the corner in which Raye was heading towards.

"Is he gone?" she asked. Raye sighed.

"Yes, he's gone. He just had to come for some papers your father needed." she paused, uncertain whether or not to ask what had happened to her earlier. She decided to ask. "But Serenity, what's troubling you?" with that, Serenity threw herself into her arms and spilled the whole story of her terrible dream.

Chapter Two - Nine Things I Hate About You

Two girls wandered around in the big house, occasionally stopping and checking a door, only to find they were un-un able to be opened. The blonde finally screamed in frustration.

"Sere!!!!!! Raye!!! Where are you guys????"

"You don't have to yell Mina. They're right here." Lita replied, pointing. Serena and Raye were walking down the hall, arms linked.

"About time you guys. But where's Amy?" Raye asked.

"She couldn't make it. Her and Greg were in the middle of one of their long discussions about the philosophy life." the blonde, now known as Mina, replied with a disgusted and bored expression taking her face.

"Oh, it would be great to have someone to match wits with." Serenity sighed. Lita and Mina looked at her like she'd grown another head. "What?" she asked slightly confused.

"Sere, what's happened to you?" Lita asked after taking in her appearance.

"Not now guys. Lets go have a picnic on the front porch." Raye said and began to lead Serenity away. The other girls followed. After the instructions were given to the cook the girls went to change. They were not dressed properly for a picnic lunch. They changed into light dresses, having left clothes over here awhile back. Serenity changed into a light dress as well. It had a white top, with long sleeves and a low-neck line that showed her shoulders, and the long skirt was pink. A white sash was tied around her waist, the tails of the bow hanging down. Her long golden hair was pulled up into an unusual style, two buns with a tail streaming out of each. Lita had on a light green dress, Mina a soft yellow, and Raye a dark lavender.

They sat out on the porch eating and chatting quietly until Serenity's father and mother arrived, followed by another carriage. Serenity and Raye knew instinctively who it was. As they pulled up to the house, the drivers slowed the horses.

Raye's father, Mr. Franklin, and Darien stepped out of one carriage, and in the other, her mother and Mrs. Franklin. Mrs. Franklin was dressed as if she were going to a ball, much like Serenity's own mother, who was wearing a deep royal blue dress. Serenity and the girls rose respectfully and went down to greet them.

"Serenity darling!" Mrs. Franklin cried and went directly to Serenity, enveloping her in a hug. Serenity hugged her back uneasily, for she was uncertain the reason for their visit. She chanced a glance at Darien, but he was staring at the ground, his shoulders slumped. She knew something had happened for sure, after she looked at her mother, whose eyes were practically laughing at her. Oh how she wished her mother wasn't such a cruel creature. Lovely, yes, but a dark beauty. Her dark green eyes and hair so dark a purple it looked black, resembled nothing like Serenity. The only thing they shared were their figures. Serenity inherited her eyes and hair from her father, and her sweet disposition from her aunt on her father's side. But her aunt had gotten married and moved away, and she couldn't turn to her mother when the accident with Robert happened. She became withdrawn and very

impersonal with anyone she had not met before. Serenity managed a smile, but sent her mother a warning look. Her

mother only smiled back at her. Finally, Mrs. Franklin released her.

"I'm so happy." she gushed and hugged her quickly once more.

"Happy? Happy about what?" Serenity inquired innocently, glancing once more at Darien. He looked like a defeated puppy, something she had never seen in the few months that she'd known him.

"Why, that you agreed to marry my Darien!" Mrs. Franklin replied.

Serenity was stunned. Darien's head shot up, and their eyes met. He felt a pain in his heart, as he saw her pale face, blue eyes full of emotion, full of...full of confusion and hurt. He followed her eyes as they swung to her mother. A triumphant smile was plastered upon her artfully made up face. He then watched as Serenity managed a slight smile.

"Oh. Yes, I'm happy too." she said softly. Darien stared at her dumbfounded. He suddenly knew what she was doing. There was a look of defeat in her eyes, and he was sure only he could see it. He knew that she was trying to convince everyone when she had rejected men for so long, that she was truly in love with him. Her friends were shocked. Raye was speechless. Mina looked about ready to cry, and Lita had a look of protectiveness as she balled her hand into a fist and sent Darien a look that clearly stated "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." He managed a weak smile.

"Come now, we must all go in and celebrate!" her father declared and the group began to move up the steps and into the

house.

"I'd like a word with Serenity if you wouldn't mind." Darien said as he gently took Serenity by the arm. The rest of the group continued on into the house. As soon as the door shut, Serenity ripped away from his grasp.

"How could you do that?!" she hissed.

"I didn't. It was that witch you call your mother that told my mother." he replied. Her hand went to her head, before clenching into a fist and going back to her side.

"Well...you!...." she struggled to find the right words, but she could come up with none. Suddenly, she sighed, her shoulders sagging, surrendering once again to the inevitable. She looked like she was going to faint. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned weakly on him. From the people watching at the window, it looked like the perfect romantic embrace, but for Serenity, it was a need. She knew she would have fallen if he hadn't held her up. "I can't stop it." she whispered as she rested her head on his chest. He tilted her chin up with his other hand.

"I know. Neither can I." he replied, and gave her a slight smile. Her lips twitched slightly. He bent his head down to hers as their eyes closed.

"Darien, Serenity, your food will get cold!" Darien's mother's voice interrupted them. Serenity gasped and pulled away, suddenly finding her strength.

"I-I don't k-know what you're up to. B-but stay th-the hell away fr-from me." Serenity choked out, then hurried up the steps, fleeing from his presence. He sighed and followed her into the house.

Chapter Three - Eight Things I Hate About You

Dinner was a disaster, yet she held her smile through it. Isabella looked amused, as if she would burst out laughing if Serenity tried to defy her doings. Many times she was elbowed by Mina, which soon became very annoying and resulted in Serenity moving her chair. After dinner, the men retired to Klyde's den, where she knew they would be discussing the wedding and her, though the latter did not bother her much; she knew that her name was almost always in a discussion. She did not, however, spare a glance toward Darien the entire night, fearing she burst into tears and be forced to flee the room. Any sign of emotion would signify that she had broken, and she would never allow her mother to gloat her victory too quickly. Serenity had always known that her mother was different. Isabella was far too materialistic, which Serenity cared nothing of riches and that sort. Before the sadness, she insisted on taking a deeper to search the soul, while her mother only glanced at the garments.

Throughout the duration of dinner, when she was not chewing or drinking, her face remained stoical, and the energy it took to restrain her desire to comment or fight the situation took a toll on her. To fight one's self is the hardest battle of all. Mina and Lita left shortly after dinner and she was left alone with the oblivious lions and lioness, and one particular scheming cat. It was her decision to see the girls off, hoping to sustain a little bit of her usual self through the time it took to walk to the carriages, wanting to savor their presences and protection they offered. Mina and Lita left together but Raye lingered behind, for it was dark and she had only ridden her horse unaccompanied. Her parents had requested she stay and they would return her to her husband's mansion at the end of the night.

"Serenity, I know this wasn't what you had planned." Raye finally sighed, swinging a comforting arm around the shoulders of her distressed friend. They continued their walk in the gardens, finding peace and tranquility with the sleeping flowers.

"It's all my mother's fault." Serenity muttered, her head bowed.

"Oh Serenity, if I had known, I would have tried to put a stop to it. You know I would have helped you in any way possible." Raye gasped, pulling her friend into a tight hug. Serenity remained unmoving in the embrace before she returned half-heartedly, a gentle hug. Inside, she felt defeated, but even though her heart had surrendered to the inevitable, her mind was still fighting, trying desperately to think of some way out.

"Raye," she allowed her fake mask to finally break, tears pouring over their damns unchecked. "what shall I do?" Bitter tears coursed down her face, reddening her nose and cheeks. Raye was there to comfort her.

"It will all be okay, Sere. He's not really that ad. You'll see." She tried her best to soothe her friend, yet she felt helpless at the same time. A noise pulled them from their comforting embrace and they broke apart quickly, Serenity swiping at her face like a madwoman to rid herself of the tear tracks, while Raye scoured the view for a trace of the maker of the sound.

"Serenity, Rachel, where are you?" Darien's voice echoed through the encased garden and Serenity bit her lip.

"It's my turncoat of a brother." Raye muttered. Just the night before, she had been discussing Serenity with him, and he had expressed his sympathy for her; the lack of love she possessed. Now he had forced her into a marriage neither of them had really wanted. Serenity stepped back, opposite of the direction Darien's voice was coming from.

"Tell him I'm not here. Meet me later somewhere in here after you lose him. You know where." Serenity whispered and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head before waving slightly and disappearing into the darkness of the garden. Raye pulled her shawl around her shoulders, the night air nipping at the exposed skin and threading through her light dress.

"Raye, I brought your cloak out for you. Where has Serenity gone?" he asked as he draped the warm red velvet cloak about her shoulders.

"Serenity? Oh, she's off somewhere." Raye replied, obviously giving him the cold shoulder.

"Well, then where?" Darien was not about to be snubbed; at least not by his little sister.

"Why do you care?" She would not help him in any way and so knelt down to pick a rose.

The Patronal roses were famous among their town. Everyone wanted them. Almost seventy five percent of their enormous gardens were of roses. They were an array of colors; white, pink, soft orange, deep purple, blood red. Any kind possible were grown here. Only she knew that Serenity was the one who took care of them. Several years ago, when it was still acceptable to wander the gardens as a child and get dirty, even if you were a girl, Serenity had caught the gardener pulling up a few roots and had literally chased him out of the garden, swearing he would be fired. So he was, and a new gardener took his place. Serenity had control over the garden then, and had set boundaries of where he could and couldn't touch the flowers. The red and white roses were left to the care of Serenity herself, while the rest of the flowerbeds were his job.

"Damnit, Raye. Just tell me where she is." Darien's response was frustrated. She returned to standing and turned to him.

"Hold out your hand." He did as asked and she placed the picked rose in his palm.

"What is this about?" Wondering briefly if his younger sister was sane, he decided that she would tell him in due time.

"This rose, is Serenity's. And in a way, it is just like her. Beautiful to look at, for Serenity possesses great beauty, yet the thorns, as I believe you related to her sharp tongue, are her defense." He winced at the remembrance.

"Raye, just please tell me where she is." Raye looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't tell you." she replied and walked away, back toward the house. Darien sighed in frustration and took a seat on the bench, which was close by. He ran a hand through his hair, one of his habits when he was troubled, angry, or frustrated. A few minutes had passed with him in silence, mentally thrashing him for what he had allowed to happen. Footstep echoes fell upon his ears, and they pricked at the sound. There was the distinct click of a woman's heels on the cement pathway and not long after he had turned in the direction of the noise, did the woman, Isabella, appear. Thankfully, he was completely enveloped in the shadows and away from her prying eyes, because she had decided at this time, to speak aloud her thoughts.

"What a stupid girl she is, running off when her new husband is looking for her. I thought she had more strength than that. Of course she didn't cry over Robert, when I asked Beryl to separate them permanently," he heard Isabella Patronal let out a light laugh before she continued, "but maybe this man is different." Something in his mind told him to tumble her musings around. Robert and Beryl, the summer princess becoming an ice queen. This had been gossip the years before, when he had cared to listen to it, and was still young enough to care what others his age did and talked about. Thankfully, he had his circle and that had been all he needed and wanted after that. Everything fit into place. Serenity had been the raving beauty so talked about in that one summer, when she was introduced to the society, and Beryl had already marked Robert as hers when Robert had met Serenity. Serenity had no doubt fallen for Robert with his gentle ways and classic looks, and was heartbroken when everything had been revealed. He now understood why Andrew had wished him luck in loving her. She had vowed never to love a man again. Somehow, he hoped he was exaggerating, yet did not know just how close to the truth his reasoning had come. Isabella's cry pierced the air, tearing him from his thoughts once again.

"Serenity!"

A gentle "Coming." was Serenity's response and she appeared as if by magic, her head bowed obediently.

"That's more like it." Isabella mused, circling her.

"Mother, I wish to discuss this matter with you and father." Her head still bowed, Darien could detect the defiance in her tone.

"There is no discussion." Isabella's cold voice returned tartly before she latched onto Serenity's long locks and tugged her head back. A small cry of pain escaped Serenity's lips and Darien sharply drew a breath, fighting against himself for whether or not to step in.

"You are going to marry Darien, if it takes everything I've got." Isabella's harsh tone and cruel treatment were becoming more outrageous to him as he took in the scene before his eyes. She continued, mercilessly ranting. "How childish you were, when that stupid fool Robert didn't want you, and you swore off men. Froze that little heart of your did you?" she smirked, pulling sharply on the golden strands Darien was convinced were so soft, silk was put to shame.

"Mother, please-" Serenity was silenced with another tug of her hair.

"It's final. There's nothing you can do about it now, so don't even try. Darien's mother is quite happy. You're managed to work your way into Darien's life whether you intended to or not, and now you've made your marriage bed, so you'll lie in it, alive or dead. You will become his wife and finally learn your place in society!" with her speech having ended, Isabella pushed her and she fell to the ground, a small cry escaping her once more. Darien watched with disbelieving eyes as Isabella straightened her skirts and left, before he turned his attention back to Serenity. By then, she had pulled herself up and was sitting on the rim of the fountain, her head in her hands. His heart cried out to her and he silently rose from his bench and approached, careful not to be heard. Ever so gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her somewhat. Surprised, she turned sharply and lost balance before falling backward, being pulled away from the icy waters at the last minute by Darien. Her body had escaped pneumonia.

"Serenity, I've been wanting to talk to you." she struggled out of his hold and finally succeeded until he had to throw a strong arm about her waist to keep her from flying off.

"Let me go!" she twisted and turned. He brought his other arm around her also, completely trapping her.

"Serenity, my hands are not fire. They won't burn you." he whispered in her ear. It was a few moments until she conceded and allowed herself to be held. The day's events had worn her out.

"What could you possibly want to talk about now? You've already managed to steal my life from my grasp." her words came as the voice of a broken spirit, trying desperately to hang on in the fight.

"Serenity, I want you to know that I would never have forced you into marriage or into a life you did not want." His words seemed true, but she was biased already; unable to take the chance he might be telling the truth.

"It is too hard to believe you, Darien." He allowed her to pull away from him and followed her to the front of the house, where Raye was waiting. Serenity noticed her friend's distress.

"I've been waiting for you because I wanted to say goodbye." Raye's voice held a twinge of regret. "I'm going to be gone for a little over a month, and I didn't think I'd see you before I left tomorrow."

"Why will you be gone for so long?" Serenity inquired, curious as to her friend's activities. Married friends acted much different.

"Chad and I are going on a small vacation. He has some business in Paris and I decided to tag along. We're extending the trip two weeks for the site seeing."

"But you will be back in time for the..." Serenity could not bring herself to finish the sentence because of the dreaded word.

"Of course, Serenity." Raye embraced her tearful friend and tried to be happy. "I would not miss it for the world."

With that, Serenity hugged her tighter before letting go. Raye climbed into the carriage where the Franklins were waiting and waved her goodbye. Serenity waved to them until their carriage disappeared passed her father's gate and then turned to retreat into the house. Padding softly on the hardwood floors, she climbed the stairs and closed the doors to her room silently behind her. After closing the curtains, she proceeded to dress for bed and released her hair from its style before running a brush through the soft tresses.

The pain of her scalp was mild yet she kept a blank face with only her eyes to reveal the pain and remorse burning in their blue depths. The brush slipped from her hands as her eyes widened.

'I'll play them all for the fools they are. He and I will be married and maybe he'll realize it was a mistake and we're get a divorce.' Serenity did not understand the ludicrous way of her thoughts and for her usually sharp mind, the thoughts would be surprising to anyone else. But her mind had been in a tumble since Darien Franklin had waltzed into her life and she had very unfortunate luck. 'I will show them." Her thought echoed through her mind as she drifted to sleep.

Franklins' Mansion

The scotch in his glass swished as he took a drink. He grinned as he looked at his friend, seeing the utter surprise and sheer jealousy etched upon Michael's face.

"There is no possible way you've managed to capture the Ice Queen's heart, Darien." Michael would not be easily swayed, Darien assessed. It was fine, he liked a good challenge.

"I can tell you I did. She does still have her fiery temper though."

"You'll find it quite difficult to get passed that, my friend." Andrew's voice came from the door. Michael and Darien looked over. Andrew Mitchelson, Serenity's cousin, stood leaning against the doorframe, his hat tucked underneath his arm.

"Andrew, we were not away you had arrived." Darien's grin turned immediately into a warm welcoming smile. He motioned for Andrew to sit and Andrew followed his will.

"What did you say, Andrew, about Serenity's fiery temper?" Michael asked before taking another drink from his glass.

"I say that my dearest Serenity will never lose her temper." It is almost akin to waiting for the sun to burn out." Andrew replied as he poured himself a drink.

"Maybe Darien can do it, seeing as he already has the Ice Queen's hand and heart." Michael laughed and Darien managed a grin before shaking his head.

"Take caution, Darien. I know my cousin, and if you think you've won and captured her heart, you'll be greatly mistaken." Andrew advised his dark haired friend before taking a drink.

"But that is just the start. I have yet to take her heart and it was not even us who decided to get married. Her nuisance mother-"

"Isabella set a trap, did she?" Andrew interrupted, a strange darkness in his eyes.

"She told my mother that Serenity had agreed to marry me after all the time I had been courting her. I had not asked her to marry me."

"But with time you more than likely would have?" Andrew baited.

"More than likely I would have asked, but all in due time. You should have seen the look on my mother's face. I could not bare to tell her the truth. When we arrived at the Patronal mansion and she had practically jumped out of the carriage to hug Serenity and tell her how happy she was, Serenity looked utterly confused. Her face went pale and I thought she might tell her the truth. It was odd that she decided against it."

"I see. Serenity did think of her then."

"She looked up at me, and I saw the pity in her eyes; I knew she felt sorry for my mother."

"So you do think she'll spill the beans?" Michael asked, lips poised and ready for another drink.

"I do not think Serenity would do such a thing." Andrew replied before Darien could. "She has too kind of a heart to hurt anyone really. Men are the ones she does not care about."

"Why is that, anyways? From what I hear, she used to be a real nice gal before the fire breathing curse." Michael asked. Andrew developed an uneasy look.

"There is more, and it will probably explain that." Darien answered. Andrew looked at him questioningly and he continued. "I was out looking for Serenity and Raye after dinner, because the had gone to walk in the gardens and talk, and I only found Raye. I gave her coat to her and inquired as to Serenity's whereabouts. She just handed me a rose and spoke a few meaningless things, then refused to tell me and walked away. I sat down on a nearby bench to rest a little bit and Isabella came walking by. She was unable to see me because of the darkness and I was hidden in the shadows. She started to talk to herself, little mumblings that then turned into a scream for Serenity. When she came, they had a small argument which resulted in violence."

"Isabella has always been cruel to her. I have never understood it myself." Andrew mused.

"Before she yelled for Serenity, she was muttering something about how Serenity didn't cry over Robert when she had Beryl separate them permanently."

Andrew inhaled sharply. "She said that?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Who's Robert?" Michael piped in, confusion marring his face.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Darien seconded.

Andrew sighed inwardly, knowing the tale would not be an easy one to tell. Every word felt as if he were betraying his dear cousin.

"Robert was Serenity's fiancée." he said after a few moments. "He'd proposed to her at a ball one night and shortly after Serenity had accepted, Beryl had flounced in and blown Robert's cover to bits. She'd informed Serenity of their affair and how he had never loved Serenity. Beryl even went so far as to threaten her if she should near him. Serenity was very naive and young then, always full of smiles and joy; the news hurt her, cutting deep into her now frozen heart. She knew the truth, of Robert's betrayal, and she vowed that there would never be a chance for another man to do what Robert had done to her." Darien and Michael remained quiet for a few moments after Andrew had finished. In truth, they were unsure whether he would continue or not.

"Beryl. Marissa Beryl was it?" Darien asked. Andrew nodded, feeling a knot form in his throat.

"Would there be any other?" his sarcastic tone was far too harsh than Andrew had intended, but he silenced himself with another drink.

"That's very unusual.," Michael shook his head before taking a seat. Both sets of eyes turned to Michael, waiting for further explanation.

"Why is that unusual?" Darien prodded more out of Michael, hoping to discover all the knowledge his friends had to offer.

"Marissa Beryl and Robert Roegun were married almost two years ago."

"And it was about the same time the ice queen made her presence known." Darien supplied the obvious connection.

"We must not let Serenity know that we have figured out the situation." Andrew suddenly burst forth.

"But, Andrew, I understand her better. Maybe it would be beneficial to our future relationship if she knew that I understood. She could warm up to me," he added as an afterthought, desperate for his friend to agree with his idea.

"Darien, it would humiliate her because she has yet to accept the fact that it was not her fault." Andrew cautioned and Darien quickly realized the argument was finished. "Robert hurt her very much, and I thought you should have the right to know what exactly happened. I never did tell you the entire story. I honestly did not think you would take an interest in her, but I was wrong."

"Well, I must be returning home. I'm afraid Mina will be quite upset if I do not join her before she retires for the night." Andrew stood as he talked.

"Speaking of wives, how is the little blonde?" Michael asked, raising one inquisitive eyebrow. Andrew sighed and shook his head, igniting a grin and earning himself a slap on the back by Darien.

"Ah, wearing you out I take it." Andrew chuckled at Darien's intentions.

"No, but I am afraid that I have met my match." he supplied, hoping it would be enough for them. It was. "Good night, I'll see you both later." With the final goodbye, Andrew exited the room.

"I suppose I should be leaving as well." Michael said as he glanced at the clock. While he was not married, his mistress had him on a tight leash, and most everyone knew it. Darien said his goodbyes before showing Michael to the door. He retired for the night shortly after and traveled to his room.

Chapter Four - Seven Things I Hate About You

Clear cerulean eyes gazed vacantly upon the canopy of the bed. The curtains were drawn, shading her from the morning light and she was grateful. A miserable sigh escaped from behind her pink lips and she ran a hand through her hair, which spread of her pillow and part of her bed in a gold curtain. The corners of her pouting lips dipped into a tiny frown and she rolled over onto her stomach, pushing her face into her pillow and pulling the covers up to her ears. She had no idea what time of day it had to be, and quite frankly she did not care. By refusing to get up, she was denying that this was reality. Without leaving the safety of her bed, last night had not happened and had been only been a dream.

'It was a nightmare', she reasoned with herself. A horrible nightmare indeed. She rolled over and pulled the covers completely over her head. A slight click entered her ears and she immediately stiffened at the sound. Her bedroom door had been opened, the top hinge betraying the intruder. She remained still as someone approached the bed. 'It is a man.' she deduced from the sound of the person's boots. The curtain was pulled back slowly and she instantly sprang from the bed, knocking whoever it was to the floor. She gasped at the sight of sparkling green eyes and pale blonde hair.

"Andy!" she cried as she threw her arms about him.

"Sere, you frightened me."

"And you, I." Serenity replied with a slight giggle. Andrew smiled and sat up.

"Sere, I came to wake you with the invitation of lunch."

"With you and Mina, no doubt?" Serenity's bright blue eyes bore innocently into his and he felt immensely guilty.

"Of course, Mina even suggested that I come to get you."

"What time is it?" Serenity leapt from their sitting position on the floor and bounced over to her vanity. Pulling a brush through her golden locks, she gallantly tried to hide her inner turmoil. Andrew checked his pocket watch.

"It is a little after ten now and we are expected at twelve, so you'd better hurry."

"It is not so easy for women to get ready, but I will hurry." she flashed him a brilliant smile before turning her thoughts to her attired. "Which dress should I wear?" Serenity asked, excited by reenacting old traditions, although her life had taken a drastic change not a day before.

Andrew strode over to the large closet and began to sift through various dresses, muttering of how women fussed over their appearances. He knew Serenity really did not care, not as much as his wife, Mina, did of course, but he wanted her to look beautiful today as it was beautiful outside. Mina and he had planned to invite the new couple out to dinner for he had told Mina of the entire ordeal after he had returned home. Mina had a strange notion, and Andrew decided to follow her instincts and aid her in the planning of love between Darien and Serenity. Mina knew it would not be easy, but Andrew vowed to do his absolute best.

He quickly selected a dress, which Serenity agreed on. It was white with ice blue at the collar, sleeve cuffs and also a striping at the hem of the long skirt. Matching blue lace was sewn around the skirt itself, but the top remained the only complete white section. She smiled slightly before heading to the dressing room to change. After finishing, she picked out the matching slippers, which tied up around her ankles. Hair was the next challenge and she had pulled it into several different styles before settling on pulling just the top section into a ponytail and secured it with a blue ribbon. Fastening the matching blue hat atop her head, and applying her minimal make up. she sprayed her perfume before grabbing a light-matching cloak. Andrew escorted her downstairs and into her father's den.

Guilt rose in his throat as he watched her smile brightly upon seeing her father.

Suspicions were not even thought of when it concerned her cousin. Serenity believed they were so close, almost as if brother and sister. She smiled slightly thinking of her little brother. He had been sent away to school and was on his way to becoming a lawyer. Jason, her darling little brother was now about half a foot taller than her and yet still three years younger at sixteen. His looks he took from his mother, with dark purple hair and lively green eyes. After informing her father of her plans, Andrew led her outside to his awaiting carriage. He attempted to make light conversation, talking of current affairs, which meant nothing to either of them. Conversation was light and cheery throughout the half hour journey.

"So, I hear the Ice Queen's heart has been melted." Andrew teased as they neared the gates of his home. Serenity's miserable sigh caused him to immediately regret he had even said anything.

"No." she replied rather dejectedly.

"Chin up Sere. Darien will make a wonderful husband. I'm positive you'll be very happy with him."

"How can anyone possibly be happy with a person as vile as he? He somewhat possesses intelligence, and he is rather pleasing to the eye, but he just is not anything that I..." her voice trailed off and eventually faded as they pulled into the courtyard. Serenity had always loved the house, having once been her mother's aunts. Although related to her through her mother, Cecile and Isabella Vanclover were quite different. 'Different indeed', Serenity mused as she sadly recounted the years of her childhood, before Cecile had died. The estate had been left to Andrew just a few years ago when Cecile had passed away. Markus Mitchelson, Andrew's father, had died two years previously to his mother's death. The house was large, somewhat smaller than Serenity's own mansion, but beautifully styled and built. She had often visited as a child and ran through the gardens, loving the smell of the flowers and the mixtures of ivy with lavender and soft pink lilies. Cecile was gifted with a green thumb when it came to her gardens. She had taught Serenity some, but most she learned on her own.

Carefully, Andrew helped her from the carriage and she stepped down into the slight fog. Fog was a common occurrence until noon in these parts of the country and the sun promised to dissipate it upon high noon. Fog never reached her own home, which puzzled Serenity. She jumped slightly when the large doors opened and Kurtis came rushing to greet her. Kurtis, who had been one of her father's best servants, and a gift to Cecile and her husband when they moved in there, smiled when he set eyes upon Serenity.

"My dear lady, how you've grown!" he remarked as he pulled her into a slight hug.

"You are much too kind, Kurtis. It has been so long since I've seen you. You must tell me how they are treating you." Serenity chatted politely to him as the three made their way into the house. The butler took Andrew's coat but Serenity refused to surrender her cloak, wanting to go out to the fields as soon as the fog had cleared. Andrew laughed and promised her she would have the chance to do so shortly. She reminded him of an anxious child, itching to be released outside for play.

"Come along, Sere. Mina is expecting our presence." Andrew said after he said his good byes to Kurtis and led Serenity away. She gazed at him curiously, causing nervousness to stir within his stomach.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get me into the tea room?" Serenity inquired as she continued to study his face. He said nothing and led her into the room, closing the door behind them. The voice reverberated through her bones sending chills down her spine. She turned suddenly, pivoting on her heels. There, sitting across from Mina on a chaise, was Darien Franklin. Her eyes were wide with shock before regaining control. Darien grinned at her wide eyes, which quickly narrowed.

"Good morning, Serenity. I was under the impression you would wallow in self pity until the wedding." he remarked, his easy tenor slicing through her hard exterior. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and titled her head in amusement, determined not to let him see how she really felt.

"Do you really think I'd let something this trivial get my spirits down for even one day?" she replied. The ribbon came untied from her hair and she promptly removed her hat. The minimal sunlight that slipped through the shades captured her golden locks, bringing a golden glow about her as her hair reflected the light. Darien's eyes flashed with something, but she couldn't register is and instead shifted her attention. Unfastening her cloak, she set it with her hat before slowly taking a seat on the chair furthest from Darien.

"Here you are taking off your hat and coat, when we had to fight with you not two minutes ago." Andrew chuckled as he picked up the articles and handed them off to the butler. Serenity attempted a half smile.

"Sere, I could not believe that you did not tell us sooner." Mina gasped, feeling betrayed that she had heard of the news by accident, rather than from her own friend's lips.

"Tell you about what, Mina?" Serenity eyed Darien suspiciously. His dark eyes met hers and she shivered once again.

"Why, about the wedding of course. I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw you two dancing at the ball, but now yesterday I could not believe my ears. The two of you are finally together. After all these battles, anyone would have through you hated one another." Mina chattered, and Serenity stood to get a glass of tea, or so everyone thought. Three pairs of eyes watched as she passed the tea tray and went straight to the liquor cabinet. Darien watched, stunned for a few moments as she poured a glass of scotch. He was at her side immediately, however, when she started to lift it to her lips, swiftly removing it from her hand.

"Ladies should not drink." Darien chastised. Serenity glared refusing to give in.

"Gentlemen should not lie." she hissed as her reply before stealing the drink and downing it before he had the chance to snatch it again.

"Serenity," Darien towered over her small form, yet she didn't buckle.

Andrew chose this moment to interrupt.

"How does the dining room sound? I think lunch will be ready in a few short moments." Mina nodded and both she and Andrew stood to leave.

"Could you give us a few minutes, Andrew?" Darien asked. Andrew and Mina nodded before leaving the room. She began to follow the couple but her foot caught the edge of a rug and soon found herself nearly sprawled on the floor, if it had not been for Darien. He swept her into his arms, an action she protested with greatly. "Scotch is not a lady's drink." Darien almost laughed at her current unsettled expression, if he had not been so angry with her at her defiance.

"Be quiet." she grumbled.

"Spirits will not save either of us now." he informed her quietly. She looked like a child staring up at him with wide glassy eyes. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a cute outfit that resembled a sailor's suit. He took another look. After the second investigation, he realized she did not take the appearance of a child at all. Her dress outlined a perfect feminine physic and he noticed upon instinct how her chest rose and fell, as if she were trying to control something.

"Spirits? Is that what you call it?" she unsuccessfully tried to untangle herself from him.

"Serenity, will you listen to me?" he had the sudden urge to shake her until her head rattled, but as soon as she turned her blue eyes on him, the urge was gone. A soft sight escaped her lips.

"Yes, I suppose I should listen to you. You might Actually prove my thoughts incorrect. Unlikely, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." she mumbled the last of her words but he surprised her by catching them.

"And that thoughts are those?"

"That you have a brain and don't listen to what men listen to." she replied, ice in her voice. He winced. 'That was a little harsh.' she reproved herself. A look of guilt crossed her face as she bowed her head and he instantly felt sorry he had provoked such words out of her. Tilting her chin, he hoped a gentle smile and a wink would help. It did.

"I'm wiser now that I've grown out of the adolescent stage." with that, she allowed herself to smile slightly. It was odd, but she didn't feel like she could hate this man who held her so gently. "Okay, now that I had your full attention, I would much like to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess," she interrupted him. "We'll have a contract, no children, no love, and no happiness. I'm allowed to do as I please and you can go on living your life the same way you have been living it." she sighed and removed herself from his arms. Darien shook his head in an almost defeated manner but followed her.

"No, I was meaning to talk to you about why you did not tell my mother or both families for that matter, the truth about this sham of a proposal." he came up behind her. She turned slowly and cocked her head to the side.

"Your mother is a pleasant woman, Darien. Just because she had a bastard like you, does not condemn her to hatred." she replied in a soft voice, almost concealing her insult. Almost was not good enough and he caught it without effort. Roughly slipping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to him.

"And here I was going to say thank you." he shrugged and she glanced at the offending arm. Her expression was blank and she was completely unaware as how to deal with the situation she was currently faced with. Her eyes narrowed as her lips twisted into a frown.

"Keep your hands off me. I might be your future wife, but I'm not your property." she struggled to pull away, which caused him to use the other arm. The struggle only led to her back being pressed against the wall. "De ja vu?" she whispered, her eyes amused as she raised an eyebrow at his obvious battle to control his anger. His eyes flashed and he suddenly bent his head to hers. She inhaled sharply, and found herself unable to move. Her body was against her, and she watched in slow motion as his lips inched closer to hers. To her utter shock, she realized her eyes were closing and her head tilting toward the ceiling. Their lips met, and she forced the fireworks to be extinguished from her eyes. The door opened and she pulled away before looking over Darien's shoulder. She let out a cry of surprise when she recognized whom it was standing in the door. Beryl. Marissa Beryl. She knew it was not because of Beryl's hair that she saw red.

Chapter Five - Six Things I Hate About You

Three Days Later

Serenity sat back in the carriage, miserable after a day of constant traveling. Her mother had forced her to come with her and Darien's mother to cart her around, introducing her to new people as Darien's soon-to-be wife. She was polite to them for she really had not choice in the matter under her mother's watchful hawk eyes, and acted as though she indeed cared for such things. The truth was, she had to keep herself from releasing the bile that had risen from her stomach after every handshake or kiss. Seeing no point in keep the charade, as if was just her and Isabelle at the moment, she kicked the seat across from her. Isabella glared at her angrily.

"Stop that this instant, Serenity Patronal." she ordered.

Serenity ignored the demand.

"Do be quiet, mother dearest, or it will be you I kick next." she replied, once more kicked the seat. Her mother was startled; she had never before spoke to her in that way. Serenity had been a wonderfully obedient daughter that other people perceived her to be. Isabella had taken that for granted. It was hard not to, for Serenity had become quite the actress over the last few years. Isabella was jealous of her daughter, the fact was plain and simple. Her daughter excelled her in beauty, grace, whit and charm, but she was not jealous of the looks men gave them when they were at parties. She insisted Serenity not stray far from her side anywhere they went in public for that reason. She loved the compliments she received, when people told of how they looked like sisters, but most of all Isabella loved the attention. As a child, she had been her father's favorite and spoiled far too much, but she had never considered her vanity a problem.

She scowled at her daughter and turned her attention to the people they passed on the roads. They were having lunch today with the Franklins at their mansion. When they arrived, Serenity had unwillingly exited the carriage when Darien offered his arm. Isabella smiled slightly from the porch with Mrs. Franklin, where they stood watching the couple. Her daughter's appearance was impeccable and she patted herself on the back for that. The pink evening dress was stitched here and there with white lace accenting her figure perfectly. Her golden hair was pulled into a simple high ponytail, long curls flowing down her back. A matching pink scarf was tied around the base of the ponytail and the pink tails fell the same length as her hair. She had refused to wear makeup, for which Isabella was a little frustrated, for she looked slightly pale. The older women proceeded into the house, leaving Darien and Serenity to each other. As soon as the door closed, Serenity jerked away from him.

"Do not even think about it!" she snapped at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Serenity, please-"

"Leave me alone. Can you not see that you have already ruined my life enough as it is?" she interrupted. He had taken all he would take. Anger flashed in his eyes as he grabbed her roughly by the upper arms and pulled her to him, lifting her up so he wouldn't have to look down so much.

"Listen, Serenity. I do not like that I have ruined your life, but I think that deep down inside, you know I have done nothing of the sort. Your marriage to me will only make things better. It will keep the other men away, who do not have a snowball's chance in hell with you, and your parents and friends will not try to set you up anymore. You will be looked after, tended to, and well taken care of, if not pampered. They know I'll make sure of it. And at any rate, the assume love comes later in a marriage, so it does not matter if you love me or not." He had not realized that he had shaken her slightly each time he counted the ways that the marriage would be beneficial. Her eyes were wide and fearful, unshed tears in those beautiful blue crystal orbs. Sadness, acknowledgment, and was that admiration he sensed?

'No, she would never admire me.' Darien reminded himself. Suddenly remembering he was holding her above the ground with a strong grip, he set her down and turned away. "I apologize for my behavior." he muttered and walked into the house.

"I apologize too." he heard her whisper and she followed. He stopped and turned. She had a small smile on her pink lips, though her eyes seemed unaware of anything that was happening. Tears had begun to make their way down her cheeks and he found himself at a loss of what to do. During all the time he had known her, she had cried only once before; when he had pushed her too far. He had rudely taken her into his arms and forced a kiss upon her. Carefully, he reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief. Slowly, he walked back towards her. She stayed motionless, making no attempt to take the handkerchief he offered. Ever so gently, he lifted her chin so that her face was up, and he began to dry the tears. More threatened to come, but subsided at his gentle touch. He had been so rough just moments ago, but now seemed soft and cautious. Her heart fluttered but she smothered any thoughts of where his hands could go. As a result, her cheeks turned a healthy rosy pink with the very ideas. She was blushing, he noted. Returning his handkerchief to his pocket, he pulled her into a hug, hoping to comfort her to the best of his ability.

"Let us go inside before they wonder what is keeping us so long." he proposed and led her up the steps and through the front doors.

The two mothers were sitting in the study, discussing wedding arrangements when Darien and Serenity entered. Isabella looked at their faces, then her gaze traveled to where his hand rested on Serenity's back. She grinned inwardly but let a slight smile grace her lips. Serenity glared at her.

"Serenity, Darien! Glad you decided to come inside. Serenity, we must have your opinion on which color is best. Red or blue?"

"Which is best for what?" Serenity asked, missing Darien's side-glance.

"Your wedding dress of course!" Mrs. Franklin huffed. Serenity stiffened and Darien soothingly massaged her back.

"My wedding dress will be white."

"But-" Mrs. Franklin attempted before Serenity interrupted.

"My wedding dress will be white." Serenity sharply replied.

"Such a strong-headed woman, is she not?" Darien laughed before placing a kiss on her temple.

"That is how she was raised." Isabella said and smiled slightly.

Mrs. Franklin did not look pleased but smiled along. White was for purity.

'That brat is not pure. I've heard what she has done.' Mrs. Franklin mused as she smiled.

Three days before

"I trust your daughter is well off considering her inheritance." Mrs. Franklin drawled, hoping to obtain the knowledge from Isabella. The cold, money hungry Vanclover who had married Klyde Patronal stared back at her with blantantly obvious distaste.

'Another gold-digger waiting for her son to marry rich.' Isabella mused as she rested her teacup upon her knee.

"Of course Serenity will have quite a large dalry, but it will not be until after Klyde has made sure that she is already well provided for." Her angry scowl set her bad mood in stone. "I do not understand why Klyde covets that girl so much."

"Does Serenity love my son?"

"Unlikely, but you know how girls these days are. Robert wanted to marry her, and decided that he liked Melissa's more provative ways. I think Serenity often gave into him in her desperation, which was why she was such a mess when he persued Melissa." Mrs. Franklin gasped for modesty and inside she knew that although Darien had been through his wild stage, women should have higher standards.

_So there you have it; Revision One of Chapters One through Five. I hope you like it. Leave a review and rate how wonderful or horrible you think my writing talent is, if you can consider it a talent. hehe. But as always you know the drill._

_Read_

_review/e-mail me!_

_I love to hear comments....well...good ones anyway._


	2. 9 Things I Hate About You

9 Things I Hate About You  
(Chapter 2)  
By : Lady of Silver  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Two girls wandered around in the big house, occasionally  
stopping and checking a door. The blonde finally screamed.  
"Sere!!!!!! Raye!!! Where are you guys????"   
"You don't have to yell Mina. They're right here." Lita  
replied, pointing. Serena and Raye were walking down the  
hall, arms linked.   
"About time you guys. But where's Amy?" Raye asked.   
"She couldn't make it. Her and Greg were in the middle  
of one of their long discussions about life." the blonde,   
now known as Mina, replied.   
"Oh, it would be great to have someone to match witts  
with." Serenity sighed. Lita and Mina looked at her  
like she'd grown another head. "What?" she asked slightly   
confused.   
"Sere, what's happend to you?" Mina asked.   
"Not now guys. Lets go have a picnic on the front  
porch." Raye said and began to lead Serenity away. The  
other girls followed. After the instructions were given  
to the cook the girls went to change. They were not dressed  
for a pinic lunch. They changed into light dresses, having  
left clothes over here awhile back. Serenity changed into a light  
dress as well. It had a white top, with long sleeves and a   
low neck line that showed her shoulders, and the long skirt   
was pink. A white ribbon/sash was tied around her waist, the   
tails of the bow hanging down. Her long golden hair was pulled  
up into an unusual style, two buns with a tail streaming out of each.  
Lita had on a light green dress, Mina a soft yellow, and Raye a   
dark lavender.  
They sat out on the porch eatting and chatting quietly until   
Serenity's father and mother arrived, followed by another   
carriage. Serenity and Raye knew instinctively who it was.  
As they pulled up to the house, the drivers slowed the horses.  
Her father, Mr. Franklin, and Darien stepped out of one carraige,  
and in the other, her mother and Mrs. Franklin. Mrs. Franklin   
was dressed as if she were going to a ball, much like Serenity's   
own mother, who was wearing a deep royal blue dress. Serenity  
and the girls rose respectfully and went down to greet them.   
"Serenity darling!" Mrs.Franklin cried and went directly  
to Serenity, enveloping her in a hug. Serenity hugged her back   
uneasily, for she was uncertain the reason for their visit.  
She chanced a glance at Darien, but he was staring at the grown,   
his shoulders slumped. She knew something had happend for sure,   
after she looked at her mother, whos eyes were practically   
laughing at her. Oh how she wished her mother wasn't such a   
cruel creature. Lovely, yes, but a dark beauty. Her dark green  
eyes and hair so dark a purple it looked black, resembled nothing  
like Serenity. The only thing they shared were their figures. Serenity  
inherited her eyes and hair from her father, and her sweet disposition  
from her aunt on her father's side. But her aunt had gotten married  
and moved away, and she couldn't turn to her mother when the accident  
with Richard happend. She became withdrawn and very impersonal with   
anyone she had not met before.   
Serenity managed a smile, but sent her mother a warning look. Her  
mother only smiled back at her. Finally, Mrs. Franklin released her.  
"I'm so happy." she gushed and hugged her quickly once more.   
"Happy? Happy about what?" Serenity inquired innocently, glancing  
once more at Darien. He looked like a defeated puppy, something she  
had never seen in the few months that she'd known him.   
"Why, that you agreed to marry my Darien!" Mrs. Franklin replied.  
Serenity was stunned. Darien's head shot up, and their eyes met. He  
felt a pain in his heart, as he saw her pale face, blue eyes full of  
emotion, full of...full of confusion and hurt. He followed her eyes  
as they went to her mother. A triumphant smile was on her face. He  
then watched as Serenity managed a slight smile.  
"Oh. Yes, I'm happy too." she said softly. Darien stared at her  
dumbfounded. He suddenly knew what she was doing. There was a look  
of defeat in her eyes, and he was sure only he could see it. He knew  
that she was trying to convince everyone when she had rejected men  
for so long, that she was truly in love with him. Her friends were  
shocked. Raye was speechless. Mina looked about ready to cry, and Lita  
had a look of protectiveness as she balled her hand into a fist and  
sent Darien a look that clearly stated "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."  
He managed a weak smile.   
"Come now, we must all go in and celebrate!" her father declared  
and the group began to move up the steps and into the house.   
"I'd like a word with Serenity if you wouldn't mind." Darien   
said as he gently took Serenity by the arm. The rest of the group   
continued on into the house. As soon as the door shut, Serenity wripped  
away from his grasp.   
"How could you do that?!" she hissed.   
"I didn't. It was that witch you call your mother that told my mother."  
he replied. Her hand went to her head, before clentching into a fist and   
going back to her side.  
"Well...you!...." she struggled to find the right words, but she could come  
up with none. Suddenly, she sighed, her shoulders sagging, surrendering   
once again to the inevitable. She looked like she was going to faint. He  
quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned weakly on him. From  
the people watching at the window, it looked like the perfect romantic  
embrace, but for Serenity, it was a need. She knew she would have fallen   
if he hadn't held her up. "I can't stop it." she whispered as she rested her   
head on his chest. He tiltled her chin up with his other hand.   
"I know. Neither can I." he replied, and gave her a slight smile. Her   
lips twitched slightly. He bent his head down to hers as their eyes closed.   
"Darien, Serenity, your food will get cold!" Darien's mother's voice   
interrupted them. Serenity gasped and pulled away, suddenly finding her   
strength.   
"I-I don't k-know what you're up to. B-but stay th-the hell away fr-from   
me." Serenity choked out, then hurried up the steps. He sighed and followed  
her.   
*******************************************************************************  
  
I apologize for this chapter being so short. I had to get it in...for fear I   
would lose my ideas. Let me know what you think. Please R&R!! 


	3. 8 Things I Hate About You

8 Things I Hate About You  
Chapter 3  
By: Lady of Silver  
Vooley@Defiantchild.com  
  
Standard disclaimor. I do not own Sailor Moon.  
****************************************************************************  
  
Dinner was terrible, yet she smiled all the way through. Her mother   
looked ammused to say the least, as if she would burst out laughing  
if Serenity so much as dropped a butter knife. Many times she was  
elbowed by Mina, which soon annoyed her so much, that she was   
forced to move her chair. After dinner, the men retired to her   
father's den, where she knew they would be discussing the wedding  
and herself. She did not, however, so much as glance at Darien,   
for fear of bursting into tears and fleeing from the room.   
Any sign of emotion, and her mother would win. She had always  
known her mother was different. She was entirly too materialistic,   
while Serenity cared nothing of richest and that sort. She took a   
deeper look, and searched in their souls, while her mother  
took a look at their attire. All through dinner, her face had   
remained stoical, and she was suddenly very tired. Fighting to  
keep her emotions checked was a hard thing to do. Mina, Lita and  
Raye left shortly after dinner, and she was left alone with   
the lions. She waved the girls off, and even followed them to   
their carriages, wanting to savor their presence. Lita and Mina  
left together, but Raye lingered behind, for it was dark, and she   
had only ridden her horse unaccompanied.   
"Serenity, I know this wasn't what you wanted." Raye finally  
sighed, as they walked in the gardens. Serenity kept her head   
bowed.   
"It's all my mother's fault." She muttered.  
"Oh Serenity, I'm very sorry. If I had known, I would have   
tried to put a stop to it. You know I would." Raye gasped,   
holding her dear friend by the arms. Serenity looked up, and   
managed a half hearted smile. Inside, she felt defeated, yet  
her mind was still fighting, trying to think of some way out.   
"Oh Raye, what shall I do?" she cried, hugging her.  
"Shh. It'll be alright Sere, he's not really that bad.  
You'll see." Raye tried her best to soothe her friend, yet   
she felt helpless at the same time. They heard a noise.  
"Serenity, Raye, where are you?" came Darien's voice.  
Serenity gasped.   
"It's my turncoat of a cousin." Raye muttered. Just last   
night she had been discussing Serenitiy with him, and he had  
expressed his sympathy for her, for her lack of love, now he  
had forced her into a marraige neither of them had really   
wanted. Serenity stepped away.   
"I'm not here. Meet me out in the woods, after you lose him.  
You know where." Serenity whispered, and drew the hood of her cloak   
over her head. With that, she waved slightly, and dissappeared   
into the darkness of the garden. Raye pulled her shawl around her  
shoulders, as the night air blew past her, easily threading through  
her light dress.   
"Raye, I brought your cloak for you. Where's Serenity?" he asked  
as he drapped the warm red velvet cloak about he shoulders.  
"Serenity? Oh, she's not here." Raye replied, giving him the  
cold shoulder.   
"Well, then were is she?" Darien asked, not about to be snubbed.  
"Why do you care?" Raye asked, kneeling down to pick a rose.   
The Patronal roses were famous. Everyone wanted them. Almost 75%  
of their enormous gardens were of roses. They were an aray of colors.  
White, pink, soft orange, deep purple, blood red, any kind possible  
were grown here. Only she knew that Serenity was the one who took  
care of them. Serenity had caught the gardener pulling up a few  
roots and had litterally chased him out, swearing he would be fired.   
So he was, and a new gardener was hired. Serenity set boundries,  
of what he could and couldn't do in the gardens. The red and white   
roses were left to the care of her, while the rest was his job.  
"Damnit Raye. Just tell me where she is." came Darien's frustrated  
response. She stood and turned to him.   
"Hold out your hand." she told him. He did as asked. She placed the  
rose in his palm.  
"What's this about?" Darien asked.  
"It's Serenity's. And in a way, it are just like her. Beautiful to   
look at, as the beauty she posesses, yet thorns, like I believe you  
called it, her sharp tongue." He winced at the remembrance.   
"Raye, just please, please tell me where she is." Darien sighed.  
Raye looked at him with sad eyes.   
"I can't tell you." she replied and walked away, back toward the  
house.   
Darien sighed frustrated and took a seat on the bench that was  
close by. He ran a hand through his hair, one of his favorite things  
to do when he was troubled, angry, or frustrated. After a few minutes   
had passed, he heard footsteps. Quiet footsteps, but he could hear the distinct  
'click click' of a woman's shoes on the cement pathway. Serenity's   
mother appeared, looking around. She smiled slightly and flipped her hair.  
Darien realized he was completely enveleope in the shadows, and could  
not be seen.   
"Stupid girl. Running off when her new husband is looking for her.  
I thought she had more strength than that. She didn't cry over Richard,  
when I asked Beryl to separate them permanently." he heard Isabelle  
Patronal sigh. Something clicked in his brain. Richard, Beryl, the  
summer princess becoming the ice queen. All had been gossip a few   
years ago, that he had listened to, when he was young enough to  
care what other young people did and talked about. Now he had his  
circle, and that's all he needed and wanted. It finally snapped into   
place. Serenity had been the summer princess, but when Beryl had   
interferred with her and Richard, Serenity had been heartbroken  
and vowed never to love a man again. He knew he must be exagerating,  
yet did not know how very close to the truth he had come. He was   
brought from his thoughts once again when Isabella's scream pierced  
the air. "Serenity!"   
A gentle "Coming" was Serenity's response. Serenity appeared as if   
by magic, her head bowed obediently.   
"That's more like it." her mother mused, circling her.  
"Mother, I wish to discuss this matter with you and father."  
"There is no discussion." Isabella's cold voice replied, as   
she grabbed roughly onto Serenity's hair, pulling her head back.  
Serenity uttered a small cry of pain. Darien sharply drew a breath,  
but dared not step in. "You're going to marry Darien, if it takes   
everything I've got. How stupid you were. That stupid fool Richard  
didn't want you, so you swore off men. Froze your heart did you?"   
she smirked, pulling sharply on the golden locks Darien was convinced  
were so soft, they had to be made of pure silk.  
"Mother, please-" she was silenced with another pull of her hair.  
"It's final. There's nothing you can do about it, so don't even  
try. Darien's mother is quite happy. You've managed to work your way  
into Darien's life wether you intended to or not, and you're stuck  
there. You'll become his wife, and finally learn your place in   
society." with that, her mother pushed her, and she fell to the   
ground with a small cry. He watched as Isabella straightened  
her skirts and left, before he turned his attention back to Serenity.  
She had pulled herself up, and was now sitting on the rim of the  
fountain, her head in her hands. He silently rose, and approached,  
careful not to be heard. He bent down and placed a comforting hand  
on her shoulder. She turned so sharply with surprise, she fell backward,  
and Darien barely caught her just in time. She would have fallen into the  
icy water.   
"Serenity, I've been meaning to talk to you." he said as she   
struggled to get out of his grasp. Finally, she suceeded, and he   
had to wrap a strong arm around her waist to catch her.   
"Let...me....go!" she twisted and turned. He brought his   
other arm around her also, completely trapping her.   
"Serenity, my hands are not fire. They won't burn you."  
he whispered in her ear. Finally after a few minutes, she gave  
up. The day's events had taken it's toll on her, and she was now  
fully worn out.  
"What could you possible want to talk about now? You've already   
managed to take my life from my grasp. Are you going to try and reduce   
me to some slip of a girl?" her words came in a soft voice showing  
she understood her fate, but was not yet about to go along without a  
fight. That was it. He simply let go, turned, and walked away. She  
stood there, puzzled for a few moments, until she too headed back to   
the house. Her meeting with Raye in the forest was completely forgotten,   
but it didn't matter. Raye was sitting on the front porch when she arrived  
back at the house.   
"I was just waiting for you. I'm going home in a few minutes, so I   
won't see you for about a month."  
"Why so long?" Serenity inquired.   
"Chad and I are going on a slight vacation, sort of. He's got some  
business in Paris, and I'm going along."  
"But, you'll be back in time for the-" Serenity could bring herself to   
finish the sentence. It was too hard to form the words.  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Raye laughed and hugged   
her. With that, she got into the carriage where the Franklins were waiting.  
She waved them off and went into the house. After climbing the stairs,   
she padded softly across the hardwood floors and to her room, closing the   
doors silently behind her. She proceeded to dress for bed after she closed her  
curtains. Her head was sore as she brushed out her hair, but she kept a   
blank face, vacant of anything, with the exception of her eyes, which showed  
pain and fire. Suddenly, she dropped her brush.   
'I'll play them all for fools. I'll marry him, and then maybe, just maybe  
he'll realize it was a mistake, and we'll get a divorce.' she didn't understand  
how ludicrous her thoughts seemed, for her usually sharp mind had been in a   
tumble since the Franklins had arrived. She drifted asleep with only one thing   
on her mind. 'I'll show them.'  
  
*******Franklins' Mansion*******  
Darien took another drink of his scotch, then looked up to his friend. He grinned   
slightly, seeing the look of utter surprise and sheer jealousy that was on Micheal's   
face.   
"Are you serious? You've managed to capture the Ice Queen's heart?"   
"I suppose. She's still got that temper though."  
"She'll never lose that my friend." came Andrew's voice. Darien and Micheal  
looked over to the door to see Andrew Mitchelson.  
"Andrew, we weren't aware you had arrived." Darien's grin turned immediately  
into a smile. He motioned for Andrew to sit, and he did so.   
"What's that you say?" Micheal asked, then took a drink of his scotch as well.  
"I say that my dear Serenity will never lose her temper. It's like waiting for   
the sun to burn out." Andrew replied as he poured himself a drink.  
"Maybe Darien'll be the one to tame the shrew." Micheal laughed. Darien grinned  
and shook his head.  
"Watch out Darien. I know my cousin. If you think you've captured her, you'll  
be greatly mistaken." Andrew said and took a drink.  
"But that's just it. I haven't. It wasn't even us who decided to get married.   
Her nosey mother-"  
"Isabella opened her trap did she?" Andrew interrupted. Darien nodded and continued.  
"Isabella told my mother that Serenity had agreed to marry me finally. I hadn't  
even asked her. You should have seen the look on my mother's face. I couldn't bare to   
tell her the truth. And when we arrived at the Patronal mansion, and she hugged Serenity  
and told her how happy she was, Serenity looked so confused. Her face went pale, and I  
thought she was going to tell my mother the truth, but she didn't."  
"I see. So Serenity did think of her." Micheal nodded.  
"She looked up at me and I saw pity in her eyes. I knew she felt sorry for my  
mother."  
"So you don't think she'll spill the beans?" Micheal asked.  
"I don't think she'd do that, no." Andrew replied before Darien could. "She has  
too good a heart to hurt anyone really. It's just guys' feelings she doesn't care much  
about."  
"Why is that? From what I hear, she used to be a real nice girl." Micheal inquired.  
Andrew looked uneasy.  
"There's more, and it'll probably explain that." Darien answered. Andrew looked at  
him qustioningly, and he continued. I was out looking for Serenity and Raye after dinner,  
because they had gone to the gardens to talk, and I only found Raye. I gave her her coat,   
and asked her where Serenity was. She just handed me a rose, and spoke a few meaningless   
things, then refused to tell me and walked away. I sat down on a nearby bench, and Isabella  
came. She didn't see me, because it was dark, and I was hidden in the shadows. She started   
to talk to herself, then screamed for Serenity. When she came, they had a small arguement,  
and Serenity got her hair pulled several times."   
"Isabella always was cruel to her. I don't understand it myself." Andrew mused.  
"Before she yelled for Serenity though, she muttered something about how she didn't cry  
over Richard when she had Beryl separate them permanently."   
Andrew inhaled sharply.  
"She said that?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
"Who's Richard?" Micheal asked confused.  
"That's what I'd like to know too." Darien said.   
"Richard was Serenity's fiance'. He proposed to her, and then less than 5 minutes later  
Beryl showed up and told Serenity to stay away from him, because he was her man, and if she   
didn't, she'd kill her herself. Serenity was in love him so much, and it hurt her. She thought  
he had cheated on her, which in truth, he had been." Darien and Micheal stared at him  
not quite believing what Andrew told them.  
"Beryl. Marissa Beryl?" Darien asked. Andrew nodded.  
"The one and only."  
"Woah, that's weird." Micheal shook his head and sat down. Darien and Andrew looked   
at him confused.  
"Why is it weird?"   
"Marissa Beryl married Richard Roegun about two years ago."  
"About the same time the ice queen made her presence known." Darien nodded.  
"We mustn't let Serenity know we know." Andrew suddenly told them.   
"But, I understand her better know, and maybe if she knew I knew, she'd be a little  
nicer."   
"Darien, it'd humiliate her." Andrew replied, and Darien knew the little arguement  
was over.   
"Well, I must be going now. Mina will be quite upset if I don't come home soon."  
Andrew said as he stood.   
"Speaking of wives, how is the little blonde?" Micheal asked. Andrew sighed.  
"Ahh. Wearing you out is she?" Darien grinned and slapped him on the back. Andrew  
chuckled.   
"No no. I'm affraid I've met my match." he replied. "Bye guys." with that, he left.   
"I suppose I'll be going as well." Micheal said. Darien said his goodbyes, and after  
escorting them to the door, he went up to his room.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
What do you think? Comments are very much appreciated. Thanx to everyone who filled   
out a review. Oh.....but what's a tensai? Ohwell......you can get back to me on that.  
My e-mail address is at the top of the page. I do apologize for the shortness  
of this chapter. I'll try to make them longer. My goal is to get atleast  
one chapter posted a week, if not 2. I'm trying, but sometimes I just lose the   
events I have planned to happen in the story, and really don't have a basic outline of  
how I want the story to go. 


	4. 7 Things I Hate About You

7 Things I Hate About You  
(Chapter 4)  
By: Lady of Silver  
Vooley@Defiantchild.com   
********************************************************************  
  
Clear cerulean blue eyes gazed up at the canopy of the bed.   
The curtains were drawn, shading her from the morning light.  
She sighed miserably and ran a hand through her hair that was  
spread over her pillow and bed. The corners of her mouth dipped  
slightly in a frown, and she rolled back over, laying her face  
in her pillow, and pulling the covers up to almost her chin. She had  
no idea what time it was, and quite frankly, she didn't care. By   
refusing to get up, she was denying that this was reality. That  
last night had never happend, and that she had only been dreaming   
it. It had to be a nightmare. A horrible nightmare and nothing else  
but that. She rolled onto her other side, pulling the covers over  
her head. A slight click entered her ears, and she stiffend. Her   
bedroom door had been opened, the small piece of metal she had   
stuck in the hinges tapped again at the frame. She remained still  
as someone aproached the bed. It had to be a man. She could tell   
by the sound of the person's boots. The curtain was pulled back   
slowly and she sprang from the bed, knocking whoever it was  
to the floor. She gasped at who it was.   
"Andy!" she cried and hugged him.   
"Sere, you scared me."   
"And you I" Serenity replied as she giggled. Andrew chuckled   
and sat up.   
"Sere, I came to wake you up, and invite you to have lunch with  
Mina and I today."  
"What time is it?" Serenity asked as she sat down at her vanity   
and began to brush her hair. Andrew checked his pocket watch.  
"It's about ten now, and we are expected at 12, so you'd better  
hurry."  
"I'm going I'm going. Which dress should I wear?" Serenity asked,   
feeling happy about doing old traditions, although her life had   
drastically changed just the day before. Andrew strode over to the   
closet and began to search for a dress, all the while muttering about  
how much women fussed over their appearances. He knew she really didn't   
care, but he wanted her to look beautiful today, for it was beautiful  
outside. Mina and himself had planned to invite the new couple out to   
dinner, for he had told Mina the whole thing last night after he had  
returned home, and they had plotted to get the two to fall in love.  
It wouldn't be easy, but they would do their best.   
He quickly chose one, which Serenity agreed on. It was white with   
ice blue at the collar, sleeve cuffs, and at the hem of the skirt.   
Matching blue lace was sewn around the skirt itself, but the   
top remained white. She smiled slightly and then went into the dressing  
room to change. After she was done, she picked out the matching slippers,  
which tied up around her ankles. Her hair was the next challenge. She   
pulled it into several styles, before she settled on pulling it into a  
top part, and tying it with a blue ribbon. She fastend the matching   
blue hat onto her head, applied her minimal make up, sprayed her perfume,   
grabbed her light matching cloak and they left. There were no suspiciouns  
where her cousin was concerned. They were so close, almost like brother and  
sister. She smiled slightly thinking of her little brother. He had been   
sent to school and was becoming a lawyer. Jason, her darling little brother  
was now about a half of a foot taller than her, yet still 3 years younger  
than her at 16. He took after his mother, with his dark purple hair  
and lively green eyes. She informed her father of her plans, and they   
left, talking about current affairs which they both really didn't care about,  
yet were wanting to talk about something, keeping the conversationg light  
and cheery.   
"So, I hear the ice queen's heart has been melted." Andrew teased lightly.  
Serenity sighed miserably once again.  
"No." she replied somewhat dejectedly.  
"Cheer up Sere. Darien's a really nice guy. I'm sure you'll be happy with   
him."  
"How can anyone be happy with someone like that? Sure he's got some  
brains, and he's rather pleasing to the eye, but he's just nothing.." her voice  
faded away as they pulled up to Andrew and Mina's great house. She had always  
loved this house, which had been her other aunt's. Cecile Vanclover. Although   
Andrew was related to her through her mother's sister, Isabella and Cecile  
were quite different. Sadly, Cecile died a few years back, leaving Andrew the   
estate. His father, Mark Mitchelson had died two years previously. The house   
was large, a little smaller than her own, but beautifully built. She had often   
came here as a child and ran through the gardens, loving the smell of the flowers  
and the mixtures of ivy with lavender and soft pink lillies. Cecile had a green  
thumb when it came to her gardens. She had taught Serenity some, but most she   
learned on her own. Andrew helped her out of the carriage, and she stepped   
down into the slight fog. It was almost always foggy til noon around here, for   
when the sun was directly upon them, the fog was burned up. It didn't happen  
at her own home, but she didn't know why. She jumped slightly when the large doors  
opened, and Kurtis came out. Kurtis,who had been one of her father's best servants,   
and was a gift to Cecile and her husband when they moved in here. Kurtis smiled  
when he set eyes on Serenity.  
"My dear Lady. How much you've grown." he said as he pulled her into a slight  
hug.  
"You're too kind Kurtis. It's been awhile since I've seen you. You must tell me  
how they are treating you." Serenity chatted politely to him, as they went into the  
house. The butler took Andrews coat, but Serenity insisted on keeping hers with her,  
for she wanted to go out to the fields as soon as the fog cleared. Andrew laughed,   
and promised her she would have the chance shortly. She reminded him of a child,   
anxious to go outside and play.   
"Come along Sere. Mina's expecting us." Andrew sid after he said his good-bye to  
Kurtis and led Serenity away. She gazed up at him curiously, which caused him to   
become slightly nervous.  
"Why are you in such a hurry to get me into the tea room?" Serenity inquired  
as she continued to study his face. He led her in, and closed the door behind them.   
She was startled when she heard not only Serenity's voice, but another's as well.  
The voice reverberated through her bones, and sent chills down her spine. She  
turned suddenly, pivoting on her heels. There, sitting across from Mina on a   
love seat, was Darien Franklin. Her eyes were wide with shock, before she regained  
her control and narrowed them, forming them into slits. The owner of the voice   
grinned.   
"Good morning Serenity. I was under the impression you were going to wallow   
in self pity until the wedding." he had remarked. She tossed her long hair over  
her shoulder and tilted her head, so that part of her had was covering her face   
as she untied the ribbon.   
"Do really think I'd let something this trivial get me down for even a day?" she  
shot back. The ribbon came uptied finally, and she promptly removed the hat.   
The minimal sunlight that slipped through the shades captured the golden locks,   
so it seemed to be spun gold and full of luster. Darien's eyes flashed, but she  
didn't pay any attention. She untied her cloak, and set it with her hat.   
"Here you are taking off your hat and coat, when we had to fight with you not two   
minutes ago." Andrew chuckled. Serenity attempted a half smile as she seated herself  
on the chiar farthest from Darien.   
"Sere, I could not believe that you didn't tell us sooner." Mina gasped. Serenity's  
head shot up.  
"Tell you what?" she asked slowly, sending Darien a warning look. His dark eyes  
met hers, and she shivered once again.   
"Why, about the wedding of course. I didn't believe my eyes when I saw you two dancing  
at the ball, but now I can hardly believe my ears! The two of you, finally together.   
After all these years of battle, anyone would have thought you hated each other."  
Mina chattered and Serenity stood to get a glass of tea. The three watched as she passed  
the tea tray, and headed straight to the liquor cabinet. Darien watched stunned for a few  
seconds as she poured a glass of scotch. He was at her side immediately when she started  
to lift it to her lips, swiftly removing it from her hand.   
"Ladies shouldn't drink." Darien chastised. Serenity glared.  
"Gentlemen don't lie." she hissed as her reply, before stealing the drink back   
and downing it before he had the chance to snatch it again.   
"Serenity-" Darien towered over her small form, yet she didn't bend. Andrew decided to   
interrupt.   
"How about we go into the dining room?" he suggested. They all nodded. Serenity stifled  
a hiccup as they left the room. The scotch had somehow taken a quick effect on her. Her   
foot caught in a bump on the rug.  
"Serenity, scotch is not a lady's drink." Darien almost laughed as he caught her before  
she fell.   
"Oh shut up." she grumbled.   
"Can you give us a few minutes?" Darien asked. Andrew and Mina nodded then left the room.  
He swept Serenity into his arms as soon as the door closed. "Serenity, spirits won't save  
either of us now." he sighed. The hiccup snuck up on her. He grinned slightly. She looked  
like a child. Her hair was pulled back partly in a ribbon, and she was wearing a cute  
outfit, that resembled a sailor's. He took in her appearance again. Come to think of it,  
she didn't look like a child at all. Her outfit was tight in all the right places, he noticed  
as if it was an instinct.   
"Spirits? *hiccup* Is that what you call it? *hiccup*" she searched in her pockets   
for a handkerchief, but found none. Darien handed her one. She pulled out a small container,  
and turned it over and back quickly with the handkerchief convering it. After she returned the  
small container to her pocket, she covered her nose and mouth with the handkerchief. A few   
deep breathes later, her hiccups were gone. She barely stopped herself from smiling  
gratefully at him.   
"Serenity, will you listen to me." he had the sudden urge to shake her until her head  
rattled, but as soon as she turned her blue eyes on him, the urge was gone. A soft sigh escaped  
her lips.  
"Yes, I suppose I should listen to you. You might actually prove my thoughts incorrect."  
she replied.   
"And what thoughts are those?"  
"That you have a brain and don't listen to what most men listen to." she replied, ice   
in her voice. He winced. 'That was a little harsh' she reproved herself. A look of guilt crossed  
her face as she bowed her head, and he chuckled. Tilting up her chin, he winked.   
"I'm wiser now." with that, she allowed herself to smile slightly. "Ok, now that  
I've gotten your full attention, I'd like to talk with you about something."  
"Let me guess. We'll have a contract, no kids, no love, no happiness. I'm allowed to   
do as I please, and you can go on living your's the same." she sighed and went over to the   
bay windows. Darien shook his head and followed her.   
"No. I was meaning to talk to you about why you didn't tell my mother or both families   
for that matter, the truth." he came up behind her. She turned slowly and cocked her head  
to the side.   
"She's a pleasant woman Darien. Just because she had a bastard like you, doesn't mean   
she should be hated as well." she replied, in a soft voice, concealing her insult. He caught   
it though. Slipping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to him.   
"And here I was going to say thank you." he shrugged. She glanced from the affending  
arm and back to his eyes several times, her expression blank. Her eyes narrowed as her lips  
twisted into a frown.   
"Keep your hands off me. I might be your future wife, but I'm not your property."   
she tried to pull away, which caused him to use the other arm. She struggled, but only got her   
back against a wall. "De ja vu?" she whispered, her eyes amused as she raised an eyebrow  
at his obvious struggle to control his anger. His eyes flashed, and he bent his head to   
hers. She inhaled sharply, and found she was unable to move. Her body was against her, and   
she watched in slow motion as his lips inched closer to hers. To her utter shock, she realized  
her eyes were closing and her head tilting up. Their lips met, and she forced herself not to   
see fireworks. Suddenly, the door opened. She pulled away and looked over Darien's shoulder.  
She let out a cry of surprise, when she recognized who it was standing in the door. Beryl.  
Marissa Beryl. She knew it wasn't because of Beryl's hair that she saw red.   
******************************************************************************************  
Sorry so short. Let me know if you like it. 


	5. 6 Things I Hate About You

6 Things I Hate About You  
(Chapter 5)  
By: Lady of Silver  
Vooley@Defiantchild.com  
I'd like to thank Lady Rinoa for the extra long and  
enthusiastic review. Hehe. You've got me writing again.  
I'm really sorry that I've neglected my writing as of  
late, and will try harder to finish this story. Thanx  
to everyone else who has reviewed!   
  
****************************************************************************************  
*****3 days later*****  
  
Serenity sat back in the carriage, completely   
miserable. She had allowed her mother and Darien's  
mother to cart her around, introducing her to   
new people as Darien's soon-to-be wife. She was  
polite to them, for she really had no choice,  
and acted as though she was the caring and  
kindhearted woman she should have been. Seeing  
no point in pretending right now, for it was  
only herself and her mother now, she kicked  
the seat across from her. Isabella glared at  
her angrily.  
"Stop it this instant Serenity Patronal."   
she ordered. Serenity ignored the demand.   
"Shut up mother dearest, or it will be you  
I kick next." she replied, once more kicking the  
seat. Her mother was startled. Never had Serenity   
spoke to her in that way. Serenity had always been  
the obedient daughter that other people percieved   
her to be. Isabella had taken that for granted.   
It was hard not too, for Serenity had become quite  
the actress. Isabella was jealous that her daughter  
had excelled in beauty, grace, whit, and charm, but  
was not jealous at the looks men gave them when they  
were at parties, which was the only reason she   
insisted Serenity not stray far from her side anywhere  
they went. She loved the compliments she got, when people  
said they looked like sisers, but most of all loved the  
attention. She had been her father's favorite and spoiled  
far too much, but had never considered her vanity a problem.  
She scowled at her daughter and then returned her attention  
to the people they passed. They were having lunch today  
with the Franklins at their house. When they arrived,  
Serenity had unwillingly exited the carriage when Darien  
offered his arm. Isabella smiled slightly from the porch  
with Mrs. Franklin, where they stood watching the couple.  
Her daughter's appearance was impecable. The pink   
evening dress stitched here and there with white lace  
accented her figure perfectly, and her golden hair was  
pulled into a simple high ponytail, which was in long  
curls. A matching pink scarf was tied around the base of   
it, and the pink tails went to the same length as her hair.  
She had refused to wear make-up, for which Isabella was a  
little frustrated, for she looked slightly pale. The older  
women proceeded into the house, leaving Darien and Serenity  
alone. As soon as the door closed, Serenity jerked away from him.   
"Don't even think about it!" she snapped at him. He sighed.  
"Serenity, please-"  
"Leave me alone. Can't you see you've ruined my life enough  
as it is?" she interrupted. He had had enough. Anger flashed in  
his eyes as he grabbed her roughly by the upper arms and pulled  
her to him, lifting her up so he wouldn't have to look down so much.   
"Listen Serenity. I don't think I've ruined your life, and  
I also think that deep down inside you, you know I haven't. Your  
marriage to me will only make things better. It will keep the other  
men, who don't have a snowball's chance in hell with you, off of you,  
and your parents and friends won't try to set you up anymore. You will  
be looked after and well taken care up. They know I'll make sure of  
it. Besides, they assume love comes later in a marraige." he hadn't  
realized that he'd shaken her slightly each time he named the ways  
that it would help. Her eyes were wide and fearful, unshed tears  
in those beautiful crystal blues. Sadness, acknowledgement.and  
was that...admiration?  
'No, she wouldn't admire me.' Darien thought. Suddenly, he   
realized that he was holding her above the ground. He set her  
down and turned away. "I apologize for my behavior." he muttered  
and walked into the house.   
"I apologize too." he heard her whisper as he brushed passed  
her. He stopped and turned. She had a small smile on her pink lips,  
and tears had begun to make their way down her cheeks. He was unaware  
of what to do. For all the time he had known her, she had cried only  
once before. The time when he had pushed her too far. He had taken  
her into his arms, and forced a kiss on her. He reached into his  
pocket and took out his handkerchief. Slowly, he walked back towards  
her. She stayed motionless, making no attempt to take the handkerchief  
from him. Carefully, he lifted her chin so that her face was up, and  
he began to dry her tears. More threatend to come, but subsided at  
his touch. He had been so rough just a minute earlier, but now was  
soft and careful. She felt her heart beat faster, but smothered any  
thoughts of where his hands could go. As a result, her cheeks  
turned rosy pink with the very ideas. She was blushing. He returned  
the handkerchief to his pocket, and pulled her into a hug.   
"Let's go inside before they wonder what's keeping us so   
long." he said and lead her up the steps and into the house.  
The two mothers were sitting in the study, discussing wedding  
arangements when Dariena and Serenity entered. Isabella  
looked at their faces, then her gaze traveled to where his  
hand rested on Serenity's back. She smiled slightly. Serenity  
glared straight back at her.   
"Serenity! Darien! Good. You've decided to come inside.   
Serenity, we must have your opinion on which color is best. Red or blue?"  
"Which is best for what?" Serenity asked, missing Darien's   
side glance.  
"Your wedding dress of course!" Mrs. Franklin huffed.  
Serenity stiffend.   
"My wedding dress will be white."  
"But-" Mrs. Franklin attempted.  
"My wedding dress will be white." Serenity repeated sharply.  
"Such a strong headed woman isn't she?" Darien laughed.   
"That's how she was raised." Isabella said and smiled slightly.   
Mrs. Franklin looked unhappy, but smiled along. White was for purity.   
'That brat is not pure. I've heard what she's done.' Mrs. Franklin   
thought as she smiled.   
***********************************************************************  
Oh no! What's this? Mrs. Franklin calling Serenity unpure? Tainted?  
Then why would she have acted so happy when she had learned about the  
egagement? Next chapter will be in her point of view. So far, I think  
it's beem Omnicient..or howeva ya spell it. 3rd person Omnicient. Where  
the reader knows what everyone is thinking. Let me know how you like this   
one. I apologize for it being so short...but i've written this in like a   
really short ammount of time. It's taken me less than two hours, when   
most of my chapters have taken days.   
~Lady of Silver~ 


	6. 5 Things I Hate About You

5 Things I Hate About You  
  
Chapter  
  
By: Lady of Silver  
  
e-mail : Vooley@Defiantchild.com or Lady_of_Silver@usagiandmamoru.com  
  
Thanx again to all the people who put in reviews!! I love you  
  
all and you're my inspiration! Special thanx to Lady Rinoa, for  
  
her pleasantly annoying reviews which make no sense at all, but serve to make me laugh. You do make a difference chikka. ;)  
  
Okay....standard disclaimor applies..and I'm wrinting this at 1 in the morning....so give me a lil break if it isn't as good as the previous. Like one of you said, I'm trying to make it longer and paying closer attention to detail.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
****Three Weeks Later****  
  
The music started, and she was lead down the red carpeted  
  
aisle on the arm of her father. The skirts of her white  
  
dress swished as she walked. Her hair was up and a small  
  
veil covered her face. She had opted for no mascara,for she  
  
knew she'd cry, and it'd look aweful after it ran.  
  
Intending to go to bed immediately after they got home,  
  
she realized they'd have to sleep in the same room. In  
  
the same bed! Her heart almost stopped. Her back straightend  
  
and filled with steele. she continued onward, toward the alter.  
  
They danced closely together, trying to convince everyone  
  
they were a new loving couple. They appeared to be whispering  
  
silly things in each other's ears, for either would laugh  
  
after. Really, they were telling jokes, trying to lighten  
  
the dark mood. Help ease the nervousness of returning to the  
  
same home, instead of two separate ones, go to the same bed,  
  
instead of their own separate ones. Serenity shivered at  
  
the thoughts of what could and might happen. Darien seemed  
  
to know, for her told her he'd sleep on the sofa in the  
  
room, and she could have the bed. She had smiled greatfully  
  
to him and hugged him, being so relieved of that worry that  
  
she had forgotten herself. She blushed after realizing that  
  
she was doing, but didn't pull away. Inhaling the smell of  
  
his cologne, she felt slightly dizy, for the fragrance played  
  
with her senses.  
  
Finally, when it was rather late, they were allowed to leave  
  
the reception. Mr. and Mrs. Franklin were staying in their other  
  
mansion, for they had lived with Darien to keep him company  
  
until he had someone to live with. Serenity now occupied that  
  
position, so they were no longer needed to stay. Darien  
  
opened the door for her and she walked in quietly and slowly.  
  
She was in no hurry to go the bedroom, that they would share."  
  
she swallowed hard at the thought. It was the master bedroom.  
  
First, trying to distract her, he had the maid make some tea.  
  
He then directed the butler to put her luggage in his room.  
  
She fumbled nervously with her coat, for her fingers just didn't  
  
seem to want to undo the clasps. He came up behind her, and  
  
expertly took off her coat. It seemed as if she were the only  
  
nervous one.  
  
'Oh, why only me? Why can't he be nervous too?!' her mind  
  
screamed in agony and humiliation. He sat beside her on the  
  
sette, and chuckled. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he  
  
drew her close to his chest.  
  
"Don't be so nervous. Nothings going to happen to you."  
  
he said as he rubbed her back. Her blue eyes gazed into his  
  
with uncertainty. She found a warm comfort in his arms,  
  
which was a strange feeling. She had always been on pins  
  
and needles around men before, but there was something  
  
about him that made her relax. Soon, she felt the full  
  
weight of today, and her eyelids began to close. Tea  
  
hadn't even come yet, but she felt too tired to move.  
  
Her head rested on his chest, and she fell asleep.  
  
Darien looked down, only to find his beautiful blonde  
  
bride fast asleep. 'Terribly taxing day for her I'm sure.  
  
I'll just put her to bed.' he picked her up carefully,  
  
and proceeded to their bedroom. 'Maybe too much champaign  
  
too.' he added as an afterthought. He knew she had drank  
  
atleast five glasses at the reception, for he had discouraged  
  
the waiter from returning with another trayfull. He felt  
  
uneasy about undressing her when truely they were not married, but then he realized that she'd want to keep her dress, and sleeping in it would ruin it. He pulled out a simple white nightgown, and dressed her carefully, quickly, and without looking, too much. When he pulled out a hairpin, he was surprised when the whole mass tumbled down and spilled  
  
about her pillow. He laid her down and covered her up. After  
  
he dressed for bed, he climbed in next to her, forgetting the  
  
idea of the sofa. Immediatly, he fell asleep.  
  
**Morning**  
  
The sunlight of the new day did not wake her this morning. Instead, she rolled over in her sleep and was stunned to feel another form with her. She also felt a heavy weight across her stomache. Cracking one eye open, she looked down to see a bare tanned arm. Her eyes traveled up, and rested on the man's face. She bolted up into sitting position, causing him to wake startled. She pushed his off the bed.  
  
"Ah!" and he fell off the bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and carefully peared over the side of the bed. Darien sat up. "What'd you do that for?" She frowned.  
  
"You were supposed to be on the couch." she growled.  
  
"I was?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Yes you were!" She threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Well nothing happend to you now did it." he muttered as he got up. She shrunk back to her side as he laid back down. She watched as he pulled the covers over, so that they were covering him, and laid his head back down on the pillow.  
  
"Ugh!" she threw the covers off herself and got out of bed. The morning air was cold, and she shivered immeadiately after she stood.  
  
"Hey, come back here. The bed's cold." he whined and pulled her back. She let out a stunned shriek as his arms wrapped around her under the covers. He chuckled, feeling her tense up. "Serenity Serenity Serenity." he shook his head and tightened his hold when she tried to wiggle out.  
  
"It's morning. I have to get up." she tried desperately to get out of his arms, but he was just too strong. 'Damn him. I can't believe I'm even here! I don't remember going to bed.' "Oh my god!" she froze, and whipped her head around, staring at him.  
  
"H-how did I even get in here?" she asked slowly, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. He looked a little guilty and first got ahold her arms, trapping them inbetween them.  
  
"You fell asleep and so I brought you up here. How else?" he grinned as mortification crossed her lovely face.  
  
"Ah! I'm going to kill you! How dare you!" she struggled, twisted, and kicked, fighting to get her arms free, so she could punch him. He just laughed, and rolled over, pinning her onto the bed, with him on top.  
  
"Oh why are you so upset. I am your husband afterall." he grinned.  
  
"Y-you are the most vile creature I have ever come across!" she snapped, her eyes filled with fire.  
  
"Sharp tongued still?" he questioned. Her face paled and he chuckled. "So you do remember the last time that happened." he mused. She stared up at him, uncertain as to what his next move would be, but hoping something happened quick, so that her heart would stop beating so fast. He smirked and bent his head. She inhaled a sharp breath, but he stopped just barely an inch from her face. "Nervous Sere?" he asked in a husky low voice. She shivered. He chuckled and rolled onto his side, her immobile and limp form next to his. Sighing, he pulled her closer. 'I can't explain it, but it just feels so...so right with her here.'  
  
"D-Darien?" her soft voice sounded far off, like some other thoughts occupied her mind, leaving no other space.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When are Andrew and Mina arriving?" she seemed to relax finally.  
  
"In a few hours. If I know Andrew, he'll hold Mina off til supper." he laughed.  
  
"Oh that's stupid." she brooded and crossed her arms. She seemed to have become accustomed to the fact she was resting in his arms. And yet, he had only one arm around her, with a gentle grip. His other hand was resting unconciously on her hip. Inhaling the soft scent of her hair, he smiled slightly.  
  
'So is this what it'll be like waking up every morning?' he wondered. 'If so, I don't mind as much as I thought I would.' There was a knock at the door, which seemed to bring Serenity back her senses. She pulled away and burried herself under the soft covers. He sighed and sat up.  
  
"Who is it?" he called.  
  
"It's me. Andrew."  
  
"And Mina!" another voice chimed.  
  
"Come on in!" Darien sighed. He recieved a pinch from Serenity. "Ouch, what was that for?" he glared at her. She glared back.  
  
"You're letting them come in? Please, you may not care, but I do!" with that, the door began to open, and she flew back under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Mina pushed Andrew out of the way and hurried in. Darien grinned at her fallen face when she spotted Serenity's blonde head in her pillow. Andrew came up behind her.  
  
"I told you." he sighed. Mina's lips went into a pout.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know she'd not be awake. She's usually up at six, helping in the study with her father's books." Andrew covered her mouth and smiled apologetically to Darien.  
  
"Atleast I've got a smart one." Darien shrugged. He winked at them, and then carefully and ever-so gently placed his hands on either side of Serenity's waist. He tickled her, and she flew into sitting position.  
  
"Don't do that!" she hissed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Mina closed the window and Serenity smiled at them, giving Darien another pinch.  
  
"Quit that." he jumped slightly and wrapped an arm around her, and taking her hands in his.  
  
"Quit what, honey?" she asked, her sugary sweet voice laced with venom. Andrew laughed, as he watched his cousin get the best of his friend. They were obviously warming up to eachother. Serenity turned a questioning glace toward Andrew. "Mina actually got up before noon?" she smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Mina frowned slightly, then smiled.  
  
"She got up before me actually." Andrew replied.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Serenity looked stunned.  
  
"No. She wanted to come here to see you as fast as she could."  
  
"How wonderful." Serenity laughed and smiled brighter.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful? Happy night?" Mina winked. Serenity's smile melted and was replaced with a deep frown, that darkend her eyes. Stepping out of the bed, she filled her back with steele and marched into her bathroom after grabbing a set of clothes. She re-entered and grabbed shoes a few minutes later, before throwing her nighgown onto the bed. She picked up her cloak, and left. They just watched her go. She paused at the door.  
  
"If anyone needs me, I'll be outside." she offered stiffly and took hold of her small bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she walked out.  
  
"Are you just going to let her go out by herself? She doesn't even know this place very well. I thought more of you Darien." Mina chastised. His eyes darkend at the knowledge that Mina was right. It wasn't proper for Serenity to be out alone.  
  
"Would you mind waiting in the hall for a little bit?" he asked. Andrew nodded and pulled Mina out of the room. Darien hurriedly got dressed and ran out the door. As he jogged passed Mina and Andrew, he managed to supply a quick explanation. "Going to retrieve my new wife." he huffed and ran out of the mansion as the butler opened the front doors.  
  
"She's by the willow trees, sir." James, the butler, called and smiled slightly. Darien slowed his pace to a brisk walk, and then snuck up behind her. She appeared to be doing some sort of paperwork.  
  
"What are you doing Serenity?" he asked as he sat down beside her. She jumped practically five feet, and stuffed the papers quickly into her bag.  
  
"Nothing." she replied somewhat nervously. Her blue eyes captured a look of innocence and used it as best as they could. Darien sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Sure." he stood and held out his hand for her. "Come on back inside. It isn't proper for a lady to be out unaccompanied at this time." he picked her up when she refused to take his offered hand.  
  
"Hey! I'm in the middle of something here!" she cried. He swung her up into his arms and then proceeded towards the house, ignoring her protests. "Darien! Let me go!" she wriggled and fought, just the sme as she had done earlier while they were still in bed. Her golden blonde hair tumbled from it's holding place as she faught. Oblivious to her hair-style, she continued to struggle. He finallty stopped and set her down, pulling her tightly into his arms.  
  
"If you don't stop wiggling like that, I'll give you an acutal demonstration of our marriage." his face was serious. Her eyes grew large and her face paled.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't d-dare!" she gasped. He grinned.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" he began to move toward the stairs. She became paniced. Like always, when a situation occured, her instincts kicked in, the coolness of her attitude rushing back to her. Her eyes flashed with fire and her back straightened in defiance.  
  
"No, you wouldn't." she snapped, her voice cold and sharp. He rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Just you wait." he whispered, then turned and went into the sittingroom, where Mina and Andrew awaited. Serenity straightened her hair and dress before going into the sittingroom also.  
  
****11 o'clock that night****  
  
Serenity sighed as she closed her book. She gazed around at her surroundings. The library/den was dark, accept for the solitary desk light which allowed her to read. The walls were lined with bookcases stuffed with books. The desks and tables also contained piles of old worn ones that Serenity imagined hadn't been read for years. It was rather dusty in this dark room, for the maids were not allowed in here to clean. It was Serenity's job and mistress to clean it, for it was her husbands private room. She wouldn't have set foot in it if it hadn't been for the books. She estimated the whole room housed thousands of old hardbound books. Most classics, her favorite. She had already compiled a small mountain of the ones she wanted to read. Now, she sat, curled up on the chair, bent towards the light, with her nose stuck in a book. Resting on the bridge of her nose were reading glasses. Her skirt drapped over the edge of the chair and fluffed about the floor, its light pink contrasting greatly with the floor's lush burgandy carpeting. Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the house. She paid no attention, totally absorbed in her book. She didn't even know when the door to the room opened and Darien came in. She barely noticed when hands rested on her shoulders. Her eyes were drooping and the lines of text were becoming blurry.  
  
"It's late Serenity. Go to bed." he said, stiffling a yawn.  
  
"You're not." she argued tiredly, her eyelids dropping slowly, covering those beautiful blues that attracted Darien most to her. 'The eyes of an angel, an angel from hell.' he had thought the night she had fainted.  
  
"I just got home from the office. I'm going to bed now, and you're coming with me. It's late, and you need your rest." he said as he gently eased her out of the chair. He bookmarked what page she was on, and carefully picked her up. Carrying her up the stairs, a smile crept onto his face as if he were suddenly amused at this situation. 'I think she does this onpurpose, just so she doesn't have to admit she wants me to take care of her.' He managed to open the bedroom door, and sat her on the bed. After undressing her, he slipped a nightgown onto her small form, and laid her down in the bed, pulling the covers up around her. He dressed for bed quickly, and laid down beside her. He felt her arms snake around him and he did the same, cradling her slumbering form in his strong arms. A contented sigh escaped and a small smile grazed her lips. With the knowledge that she was happy, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the night air, and lightning streaked across the darkend skies, sending Serenity into a state of horrified terror. She shot up into sitting position, stunding Darien awake. Another roll of thunder sounded and was followed by another streak of lightning. A cry escaped her lips and she cowered closer to his form. He too sat upm and began whispering soothing words as he held her, her face in his shoulder as he stroked her hair. It was early into the morning, close to three o'clock, when the storm died out, and she drifted to sleep once again. He laid her back down on her pillow, and watched her. She was quite a puzzle. Tough and stubborn by day, weak, vulnerable, and easily frightened at night. Yes, she surely was hard to figure out. His thoughts drifted toward her life before he had met her. She had once been a very nice girl, or so he had heard. Andrew had supplied the information that she had loved someone once, but he had cheated on her and she was deeply hurt. She used hate to fill that void, hatred toward all men, save her father and other family. He laughed to himself, thinking about the ironic ending of the ice queen. To be forced into marrying someone she absolutely detested. 'Soon,' he thought.'soon that ice will melt, and will reveal the princess.' he returned to his spot beside her. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes slowly, for the late morning sun had yet to reach them. Rising into sitting position, the warm arms of Darien slipped from her sides. The blanket slid from her shoulders and the cold air of the day slapped at her uncovered skin. She shivered and looked around. It was dark inside, for the shades and curtains were drawn about the window, refusing to let the light enter. Darien yawned and sat up also. She turned her eyes to him, which held embarracement, thankfullness, and pain in their blue depths. He smiled slightly and raised a hand to cup her cheek.  
  
"Feeling alright?" he asked her in a gentle tone. She nodded and looked down at the covers. "Are you sure?" he questioned. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She began to cough instead. Thrown into a coghing fit, her body shook with the force. He quickly fluffed her pillow and then added his behind it, before easing her back onto them. She attempted a smile, which failed miserably. He got out of bed, and went to shut the window, before getting dressed and going downstairs. He ran to the kitchen and told the maid to fetch the doctor. He went back up to Serenity and pulled up a chair. She had leaned her head against the headboard and closed her eyes while he had been gone, and when he picked up her hand, she faught to open them.  
  
"D-dare-" coughs once again overtook her. He knitted his eyebrows in worry.  
  
"The doctor is on his way. I've sent for him. Don't talk right now." he said and eased her back onto the pillow, for she had been forced to lean forward during her coughing fit.  
  
He covered her up, and kissed her forehead. The doctor arrived twenty minutes later. Darien sat in his study, staring at the wall as he swished the burgandy liquid in his glass. The door opened, and the doctor stepped in. "Will she be alright?" he asked.  
  
"It's the flu. It will pass." the doctor replied. "Just have her take the medicine I've given to the maid. In a few weeks, she'll be back to normal. I'll be back in three days to check on her."  
  
"Thank you doctor. I'll see you in another three days." Darien said. The doctor nodded, although unnoticed by Darien, and let himself out. 


	7. 4 Things I Hate About You

4 Things I Hate About You  
  
(Chapter 7)  
  
By: Lady of Silver  
  
Lady_of_Silver@usagiandmamoru.com  
  
Standard disclaimor applies! I do not own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did!  
  
Thanx again to all of you who've filled out reviews. I luv you guyz and appreciate the time you take to read my story. I'm starting another one soon, but I'll let you know more about that when it's released.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The three weeks that went by were three weeks of misery for  
  
Serenity. Her head hurt, her throat was burned and scratchy, and  
  
her body ached all over. She recovered and was soon able to  
  
trade insults with Darien again and run around the house and its  
  
large grounds. Although she hadn't been here but only a few  
  
times before they were married, she was determined to know the  
  
grounds like the back of her hand. She never really realized  
  
that Darien seemed to follow her when she went about in the late  
  
morning or early afternoon. He was always there watching her.  
  
One night, when they were sitting in the library/den, they heard  
  
the sound of horses hooves aproaching. It was just after dark,  
  
about eight o'clock or so. Serenity looked up from her book, and  
  
Darien rose from his chair. Going to the window he pulled back  
  
the dark green velvet curtains. His eyes narrowed and when  
  
Serenity came beside him, he closed the curtains.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, parting the curtains slightly.  
  
He pulled her away from the window and out of the room.  
  
"Serenity, I want you to go upstairs." he said as he led her  
  
towards the staircase. She tugged on his arm, whose hand held  
  
her elbow tightly.  
  
"B-but why? Are we having some guests?" she asked puzzled. He  
  
turned to her, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Not the kind of guests I want you to be around. Go upstairs  
  
and up to bed." he scooted her up the stairs.  
  
"B-but.." she stuttered.  
  
"Go!" he gave her one last scoot, before finally sweeping her  
  
into his arms and carrying her up the staircase, taking the  
  
steps three at a time.  
  
  
  
'I wonder what he's so nervous about.' Serenity's thoughts  
  
drifted back to the past week, when the same episode had  
  
occured. He had rushed her up to their room, and locked her in,  
  
much to her surprise. This time though, he tossed her onto the  
  
bed, and ran out of the room, locking the door behind himself.  
  
She rolled onto her back and sighed, stretching out over the  
  
bed. She heard the front door open, and a few laughs. None of  
  
which, she recognized, belonged to Darien. She fiddled with her  
  
hair for awhile, thinking about Darien.  
  
  
  
"I've been so terrible to him. I always catch him looking at  
  
me weirdly at dinner. It's like he's-"she stopped herself before  
  
she could finish.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea. Pulling out a hair pen, she crept  
  
quietly to the door, and began to pick the lock. After about ten  
  
minutes, she succeeded in unlocking it. The latch clicked, and  
  
she eased the door open, silently slipping out into the hall.  
  
Stepping as lightly as possible, she avoided the creaky  
  
floorboards and the slid slowly down the banister of the stairs,  
  
for they groaned when stepped on most of the time. Soundlessly,  
  
she aproached the sitting room, and peeked in from behind the  
  
entry-way curtains. Two men sat, lounging on the sofas. She  
  
released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her  
  
throat closed up as she examined their attire. They both wore  
  
all black, except for one thing. On their arms, they bore the  
  
same blue scarf that Robert had once wore. Darien seemed to be  
  
deep in thought as the two carried on about something. Serenity  
  
smoothed out her skirt and walked into the room. Darien's head  
  
shot up at the sound of her shoe heels tapping the wood  
  
flooring. His stormy blue eyes sent warning of the fury that was  
  
later to come toward her, but she ignored it.  
  
  
  
"Darien, I didn't know you were having guests." she smiled  
  
uneasily at the two men. They looked rather shocked by her  
  
presence.  
  
"Endymoin, you're going soft on us?" asked one, a queer look  
  
on his face. Serenity was confused. She sent a questioning look  
  
towards Darien. He shook his head.  
  
"Jason, Marc, I'd like you to meet Serenity,"he wrapped an  
  
arm around Serenity's waist,"my wife."  
  
"A wife?! Now I know why you haven't been down to Mary's  
  
lately." remarked the other. Serenity's back stiffened. "So, he  
  
was with another woman before he was chained to me" she felt a  
  
sinking feeling in her stomache, but forced herself to keep a  
  
strong front.  
  
"It's nice to meet you gentlemen." she held out her hand.  
  
They tried to kiss her hand, but she only grasped then released  
  
theirs.  
  
"How about you go up to bed Serenity. It's late." Darien  
  
suggested.  
  
"Nonsense. We have guests." she gave him a cold smile, then  
  
turned it into sunshine as she directed it towards the two men.  
  
"Would you like something to eat gentlemen?" she asked. They  
  
nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am." came their reply.  
  
"Well,just follow me then." she said and swept off toward  
  
the kitchen. Darien could only stare, dumbfounded, as the two  
  
men followed.  
  
"You sure did catch a good one." came one's remark.  
  
"What a woman." The other's was in a whisper. Darien trailed  
  
behind silently. They entered the kitchen and Darien looked  
  
awed. She moved around the kitchen as if she had worked in it  
  
all her life. He hadn't known she'd ever set foot in it. After  
  
sucessfully fixed the men their plates, she looked toward  
  
Darien.  
  
"I'm not hungry." he replied.  
  
"Alright." was her response. "Let me know if you men need  
  
anything else." she added before leaving. After she had exited  
  
the room, she started toward the stairs, but changed her mind  
  
and went into the den to read. The vent in there connected it  
  
with the sitting room, so when the men returned, she could hear  
  
their conversation. She closed the door softly behind herself,  
  
and picked up her book she had been reading earlier. Settling  
  
down in the chair that was next to the vent,she turned on a  
  
small desklight, and began to read. About ten minutes later the  
  
mens boots and low voices could be heard. She listened  
  
carefully.  
  
"Endymoin, you have a pleasant wife." Gregory remarked.  
  
"I've been thinking." came Jean Claude's slow voice.  
  
"About what Jean Claude?" Darien asked.  
  
"Serenity. Would she have been Serenity Patronal?"  
  
"Claude! How could you even utter her name? Robert made it  
  
very clear never to speak he name again." came Gregory's hushed  
  
tone.  
  
"Robert is not your superior. I am!" Darien's tone was  
  
comanding.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
What's this? Darien the leader of what? What does the blue scarf mean in the two mens strange attire? Find out...next time.  
  
Review me pretty please with sugar on top!  
  
Lady of Silver 


	8. 3 Things I Hate About You

3 Things I Hate About You  
  
(Chapter 8)  
  
By: Lady of Silver  
  
Standard disclaimor applies! I do not own sailor moon, although at times i wish i did, because the creator was a genius!  
  
Thank you again kind reviewers, for all your comments.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Robert is not your superior. I am!" Darien's tone was comanding. It caused her to shiver. She had never heard him talk like that.  
  
"Forgive us Endymoin. Sometimes we forget ourselves." came Gregory's hastey reply.  
  
"It's alright." Darien's voice had returned to normal. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and she felt herself leaning toward the vent, straining to hear more."How has everything been since I've been on leave?" he asked casually.  
  
"Alright." came Jean Claude's reply. He recieved an elbow from Gregory.  
  
"Almost perfectly." Gregory covered. Darien gave him a searching look.  
  
"What's happend?"  
  
"Nothing." the two chimed in unison.  
  
"I'm going in tomorrow. I'll check this out for myself."  
  
"But Endymoin, your wife would become suspicious, would she not?" Jean Claude's nervous laughter created a wildfire in Serenity's mind.  
  
'What are they talking about? I thought Darien was in his father's business. He's a leader of something else? I must find out. I'll follow him tomorrow."  
  
But Darien didn't leave the estate during the day. At night, when he was convinced she was asleep, he slipped from the bed and hurriedly got dressed. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, he crept downstairs, and slid the door open gently, so that it would not creak. He ran to the stables where he saddled his horse and galloped off into the night. He didn't bother to look back towards the house, for he thought he was scott free. If he had, he would have seen a light go on.  
  
Serenity jumped from the bed, hurryingly slipping on her black dress she had hidden under the bed. Lacing up her black boots she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and tied a black ribbon in it. After securing the black cloack around her shoulders, she ran downstairs and out toward the stable. Lightning was ready to be saddled and was happy to be out. She hadn't been ridden in a very long time. She sped through the night, quick as lightning and silently. Serenity followed Darien through town, over the bridge, and into the forest. When he entered the forest, she was tempted to pull back. She didn't like the forests in this part. It was the home of the wolves and other wild animals. Although she loved animals, it was better to be in the daylight while they were resting, and not in the night when they were hunting. He dismounted his horse after a few minutes, and Serenity made a quick decision not to do the same, but ducked her head low, in order to avoid tree branches. Suddenly, she had lost him. Silently cursing, she searched in the darkness, until she gave up, claiming it was futile without nightvision. Dismounting now, her shoes came in contact with the soft grass, wet with dew for the morning to come. Slowly, she turned in a full circle, scanning the darkness for Darien. He wasn't to be found. A silent sigh escaped from her lips, and she started back toward her horse. A snapping sound made her freeze. Darien had stepped on a twig. She turned slowly and saw the outline of his tall form moving through the bushes. As she followed him, her dress snagged several times. He never saw her though. Finally, she saw a torch. She paused and ducked behind a tree as he looked around to make sure no one was there, before opening the door that was next to the torch, and going in. She followed once more. A long spiralling staircase that seemed to go on forever drained Serenity of her strength. She was thankful when they came to a door. Holding her breath, she hid once more as he opened the door, and went in. After she was convinced the coast was clear, she silently slipped through. She cried out when she was pulled roughly out of the shadows, but immediately, a hand covered her mouth. 


	9. 2 Things I Hate About You

2 Things I Hate About You  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By: Lady of Silver  
  
Lady_of_Silver@usagiandmamoru.com  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Standard disclaimor applies, incase their was any confusion. I do not own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did.  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing my story. To the anonymous reviewer who figured out where my title came from, congrats! I love Shakespeare and 10 Things I Hate About You is one of my favorite movies, next to Center Stage, which is my number 1 movie.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Recap:  
  
Convinced the coast was clear, she silently slipped through. She cried out when she was pulled roughly out of the shadows, but immediately, a hand covered her mouth. Scrunching her eyes closed, she prepared for the worst. The familiar voice that her ears registered caused somewhat of a stunned feeling to flood her mind.  
  
"Serenity!" Cracking her eyes open, she nearly fainted. It was Andrew. His eyes were narrowed, his mouth set in a firm frown. "What are you doing here?" he asked with an unfamiliar harshness in his voice. He moved his hand from her mouth, but instead clamped down on her upper arms.  
  
"It's none of your business." she snapped and pulled away. He glared at her.  
  
"It is so my business. This is not a place for a lady."  
  
"And I've heard you myself say that a lady, I am not." she bit back. Her eyes filled with fire as he attempted another reason to why she should not be there.  
  
"Sere......" his voice hid warning and controlled anger.  
  
"Andrew, have you...." the sound of another man's approaching fottsteps ceased as did his voice. "Serenity?!" the man leaped back. Serenity's hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Robert, go get Darien." Andrew ordered quickly. Robert stood, staring blankly at him.  
  
"Get Endymoin? But, she'll be.." he protested, but Andrew interrupted him.  
  
"Just get him!" came his impatient voice through clenched teeth. Robert nodded and ran off. Andrew seized Serenity by the arm and practically dragged her towards a long table that was in the middle of the room. Pushing her down into a seat, he scooted it, none too gently, closer to the table. She glared at him once more, her blue eyes dancing with hatred and betrayal.  
  
'They've all betrayed me. Why can't I find someone who doesn't want to discieve and hurt me?' a tear made it's way down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. 'I will not cry infront of Andrew. I'll meet him with defiance and hatred every step of the way.'  
  
A hand cupped her cheek, and she was forced to look up. Closing her eyes instead, she proceeded to ignore whoever it was.  
  
"Serenity." the man's voice was faintly familiar.  
  
"What?" she asked as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Why did you follow me here?" She knew his voice immediately. Her eyes opened slowly, and met a pair of dark blue ones.  
  
"I-I" for once in her life, she couldn't think of anything. She felt so childish. Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you should leave us for awhile." Endymoin (Darien) told the men that had crowded around. They filed out of the room in order, and were quickly gone. Serenity sat silently, looking down at her folded hands in her lap. He pulled a chair over, and sat next to her. Taking one of her hands, he spoke gently. "Would you like to tell me now, why you followed me?" She raised her eyes to his.  
  
"I wanted to see what you were up to." came her soft response.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because..."she paused to swallow and regain some composure,"because I heard you and those two men talking. You mentioned something about Robert and you being their surperior. Oh Darien, please tell me you aren't the head of this. Please!" she felt weak and lost. Confusion had clouded her brain, as tears now fell freely and unchecked down her face. Darien whiped her face gently, catching each tear with his handkerchief. He pulled her onto his lap and she cried into his shoulder. He rocked her gently and whispered soothing words to her.  
  
"Serenity.shh..it'll be alright..shh." he kissed her cheek softly and brushed back her hair. She pulled away slightly and stared up at him, her tears having subsided, now only have the sniffles. "I'll tell you all you want to know when we get home. You're worn out. I need to get you to bed." as he spoke, her eyes seemed to drift shut. She couldn't fight the sleep that threatened to invade her mind. Her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep slumber. Her head rested on his shoulder as he picked her up. Carefully and quietly, he left the room, taking a dark passage. Finally, after about ten minutes of walking at a slight incline, he entered a stable that was above ground. A carraige, team of horses, and driver were waiting. Gently laying her in the carraige, he climbed in himself. During the ride home, he thought about what had happend, and what he'd tell her if she asked about the secret hideout. He sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her. She'd find out sooner or later, for they were married, forever.  
  
**************************************************  
  
No, NO! Don't go! Don't Go Da-" she sat up in bed. Wiping the sweat from her face, she realized it wasn't just sweat. Tears had left trails of sand. She touched her cheeks and then looked at her hands.  
  
'Why was I crying?'  
  
She looked over to Darien's slumbering form, and remembered everything about lastnight. She laid back down, her back to him.  
  
The voice in her head wouldn't allow her to return to her dreamworld. It nagged her, and plagued her mind with doubts.  
  
"I told you. Be careful. Don't let anymore men get too close. They just want to hurt you." the voice lectured.  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" she screamed back in her mind.  
  
"No. You listen here all high and mighty Serenity Franklin. You've made your bed, now lay in it. I told you, Darien was ust like the rest. Just like.."  
  
"He's just like Robert." Serenity's broken words had been uttered, not just thought. Darien, who was pretending to be asleep, frowned, as if he had experienced deep pain. He awnted so much to comfort her, as her form shook with sobs next to his. Yet, he remained still, pretending to be asleep, oblivious to her mental conversation. Finally, her sobbs died and altogether ceased. She had cried herself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I'm so soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, and that this chapter is as short as it is. I'm sure you were expecting more. I've been terribly busy. Projects everyday, and trying to stay in shape for prom. It's coming up soon.  
  
R&R pretty please!!!  
  
Lady of Silver 


	10. 1 Thing I Hate About You

1 Thing I Hate About You  
(Chapter 10)   
By: Lady of Silver  
e-mail: Lady_of_Silver@hotmail.com  
Hey all..I'm back! I'm really sorry that I hadn't updated my   
story in weeks. Thank you to all my loyal readers! If I don't keep  
getting good reviews, then I'll just scrap my story. You have been  
forwarned. Hehe *.~ Keep up the good reviews and don't forget to  
leave your e-mail so I can respond to ya! I decided that since most  
of you disliked this last chapter, that's I'd just rewrite it and  
throw the cheesey parts that I didn't like, out the window.  
*glances toward her window...and sweatdrops as she relizes  
that while she had intended for the revision to only be  
slightly noticeable, it had turned into an almost complete  
rewrite of the chapter.  
**************************************************************  
Standard Disclaimer Applies. I do NOT own Sailor Moon, nor the  
characters in it, but I sure wish I did! Oh..and incase there  
was any confusion, this story most definitely came from me. hehe.  
Sincerely,  
Lady of Silver  
***************************************************************  
  
Recap: "He's just like Robert." Serenity's broken words had been  
uttered, not just thought. Darien, who was pretending to be asleep,  
frowned, as if he had experienced deep pain. He wanted so much to  
comfort her as her form shook with sobs next to his. Yet he remained  
still, pretending to be asleep, oblivious to her mental conversation.  
Finally, her sobs died and altogether ceased. She had cried herself  
to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His arms itched to take her into them, and hold her close.  
He stared at the ceiling though it was difficult to do,  
because she tossed and turned, moaned and often cried out.  
It took all of his control not to wake her up and comfort her.   
"NO!" came her shrill scream and she flew up into a sitting  
position, her sweaty hands clutching the blankets, her nails  
ripping the fabric. She gasped and tried to control her sobs,  
by burrying her face in her pillow. He could stand it no longer.  
He sat up, and leaned slightly over her, wrapping an arm around  
her.   
"Serenity..." he started to apologize, when he felt her arms  
cling to him. Her whole body seemed to rack violently once again.  
He rolled onto his back, pulling her onto his chest. She curled up  
in his arms, still sobbing.   
"I-" more sobs stopped her, "hate you!" she cried shrilly pushing  
against his chest. She collapsed onto him once more, her energy gone.  
He tried to sooth her, but nothing seemed to work. Instead, she cried  
herself to sleep once more, with bitter, angry tears upon her face.  
It was a sleep filled with memories of Robert. Things she had liked  
to have forgotten.   
************************************************************  
Her eyes seemed unable to open. She was resting on something soft and  
yet firm. She pulled away. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she almost  
burst into tears again. She cursed silently under her breath when she  
realized she had spent another night in his arms. He was the one man  
who she hated above all the rest! Pushing roughly away from him, he  
jumped slightly. She glared at him and removed herself from the bed.  
Wrapping a blanket around her body, for it was a little chilly in the  
room, she proceeded to hurry into the bathroom. Ignoring his gaze, she  
slammed the door closed. Turning on the water as hot as it would go,  
she settled into the tub, prepairing for a long bath. The door suddenly  
swung open. She screamed. Darien came in and knelt beside the large  
bathtub. Her face flushed in anger and embarrassment.   
"Get out!" she hissed. She felt as if every inch of her was a bright  
shade of pink, for he had full view to her form.  
"No." was his simple reply. She stared at him in total disbelief.  
Her hand shot out of the water, but he caught her wrist. Water droplets  
splashed onto the floor, but neither paid them attention.   
"Get out." she said in whisper that was unsteady, her voice cracking  
under the immense self-control it took not to scream and yell at him more.   
She didn't really want to be mad at him forever, but anger took the place  
of pain, which was the one thing Serenity did not want to feel at the moment.  
"No. You're my wife, damnit." he replied as his eyes seemed to have  
fire behind them. She simply stared at him.  
"No?" she seemed shocked by his reply. He hadn't shown his temper since  
the she had married him. She was used to men catering to her every whim,  
even when she was rude.  
"Serenity, you've got to listen to me sometime. Ignoring me and the  
problem isn't going to help." he sighed and his eyes pleaded with her.   
"There's no problem. And I'd like you to get the hell out of here."  
her face drained it's color as she spoke. Her large blue eyes seemed to  
fill with tears. She felt tired and weak, but she wasn't about to show  
that to him if she could help it.  
"Sere, please, don't be like that. I want you to understand  
everything. You're so innocent. I worry about you."   
"Well, then do yourself a favor, and stop." she replied, and  
looked away. She felt herself being lifted out of the tub suddenly.  
Shrieking as Darien wrapped a large towel around her, she just blinked  
and stared straight ahead as he carried her into their room. Tossing  
her onto the bed, she cursed and screamed at him. He was next to her  
in seconds, pinning her into the soft mattress. She fought to cover  
herself with the towel. He bent his head down, so that their noses  
were touching.  
"Serenity, don't you understand that I love you?" he asked.   
"No! You don't love me! You're a man. Like all the rest, incapable  
of having such a feeling." she whispered harshly. She slipped from  
under him, but as she ran from the bed, he tackled her to the floor.   
"Serenity, you have to listen and understand. Not all men are  
like Robert!" Tears came to her eyes once more as she looked up at him.   
"Please, haven't you done enough?" she sobbed brokenly. She wanted  
so bad to ignore the butterflies that had stirred in her stomache at the  
mere mention of Robert. He bent his head down towards hers. She watched  
stunned as he turned her head and tilted her chin up. Planting a soft  
kiss on her mouth, she soon found herself responding. Something in her  
stomach shot a tingling sensation through her body. She had never felt  
like this before.   
************************************************************  
She sighed sadly as she lay next to him in bed, her back to him  
once again. Tears slipped silently down her cheek as his hand rested  
on her hip, gently stroking it.  
"Serenity-"  
"Don't talk to Me." she snapped, pulling the covers around her  
bare shoulders.   
"Bu-" he was prepaired to launch into another beggin session, but  
found out quickly that she wasn't to be pushed much farther.  
"I said don't talk to Me." she interrupted. He sighed. His  
hand moved across her stomach. She pulled away, but there was  
nowhere to go now. His arms were fully around her, his bare skin  
touching hers. She felt jumpy just at the unnerving sensation that  
the physical contact created. Failing at yet another attempt at  
leaving his side, she gave up. He pulled her close to him, so that  
her back was to his chest, his chin resting in the crook of her neck  
and shoulder. She had managed to wrap a thin sheet around herself,  
so at least she felt clothed somewhat.   
"Sere, please, don't be like this to me now." he pleaded. She  
sighed mentally.  
'What's wrong with me? I just spent an incredible night in his  
arms, and all I can do is tell him how much I hate him.'  
"I told you he was a user." rang the voice inside her head.   
"What do you mean?"   
"He's gotten what he's wanted. He could get a divorce now, and  
move onto greener pastures." the voice seemed to taunt her. She  
pushed it out of her mind after inhaling. The smell of Darien's  
cologne was too strong for the voice to compete with. She turned  
her body towards his. Their faces were inches apart.   
"Darien?" she seemed to whisper his name. He tightened his  
arms around her.   
"What Sere?" he seemed breathless to know what she wanted.   
She shifted in his arms. She didn't know if now would be the time  
to ask him the questions. "Is it about last night?" he added in a  
lower tone, sensing her distress.   
"Which part?" she raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. She didn't   
wait for an answer. "I need to know. What was all of that? Oh,  
please Darien! Please tell me you're not the head of it all."  
her slim arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly.   
He sighed and pulled her closer.   
"Sere, it's called 'The Line'." She gasped.   
"That group responsible for all those hangings!?" she tried to  
pull away, but he held her closer.   
"Those men were guilty, and deserved to hang." he replied softly.   
"No one should decide another person's fate." she countered in a  
soft whisper.   
"But Sere, just listen. Do you remember when the Winston estate  
went up in flames that one hot July night?" She nodded and he continued.  
"The men who hanged, were the men who started it." she gasped. The  
Winstons were good people, but unfortunately, only Darla and Maria had  
survived. Roger was trapped and killed in the fire. Maria was one of her  
friends, they had gone to school together for a few years, and worked at  
her father's office for awhile balancing books.   
"But-" Darien placed a finger over her mouth.   
"I don't expect you to agree. I knew you wouldn't like this, so I  
kept it from you." he smiled apologetically.   
"Darien," she sighed as she rested her head on his chest.  
"What?"  
"W-why....do they insist on wearing those tacky blue patches on  
their arms?" He seemed surprised at her question.  
"Patches?"  
"Robert used to wear them all the time, and those two men wore  
them the other day."   
"Oh. He sighed. "That." he turned his face away from her questioning  
eyes.  
"Well....what do they stand for?"  
"You didn't go into town yesterday did you?" he asked instead of  
answering her question.  
"No. Why?"  
"Dr. Levi Bowflag was found dead yesterday, in his study." he  
supplied the information, still not daring to look at her.   
"That's horrible! Oh Darien, how could you order them to kill  
that nice old man?"  
"He wasn't nice! Remember when they found his wife dead in her  
music room?" he paused only till she nodded. "He killed her." She  
gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.  
"Oh no! Tell me he didn't!" her arms tightened around him  
unconsciously.  
"Sere, don't be frightened. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore.  
We're all safe. He was a nasty and cruel old man, who wasn't happy with  
the world. Don't be scared, honey. It's alright." even as he spoke, she  
squeezed him tighter.  
"Wi-will you just promise me one thing?"  
"Anything, sweetheart." he kissed her forehead.  
"Promise me that you won't keep anything from me about this. I want  
to know everything from now on. Please, Darien." she added quickly as  
he looked away for a few seconds. He smiled slightly.   
"Whatever you want, Sere, whatever you want." he replied and kissed  
her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her.   
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
HA! you thought I'd end it there?! No way. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not  
that cruel. Well......close...but not there yet.  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
She glared out into the stormy night as she contemplated her current  
situation. Darien had been locked in his study with two of his men for over  
an hour, and when she had knocked and asked if she could enter, he had refused  
to allow her admittance. He had never left her out of anything since the day  
so long ago that he had promised. That had been almost six months earlier, and  
he was finally breaking it. No, she shook her head, he hadn't broken it yet,  
but was merely tap dancing on the borderline. She knew that whatever the  
occurance that had caused the men to come to the house was, it mostly  
definitly had to be important. The feeling of uneasiness in her stomache  
made her nervous as she paced outside the large doors that had suspiciously  
been locked. She cursed them being so thick, for she could not hear a single  
word they said. Only soft muffles that were hardly audible, let alone deciferable  
could be heard, even when she had pressed her ear to the key holes. If it was one  
thing Serenity hated, it was when people broke promises. To her, when someone broke  
a promise, it meant that they no longer had trust in the person they had made the  
promise to. Trust was very important to her. Suddenly, she heard a quiet clicking  
sound and froze infront of the doors as they opened slowly. Her eyes glared  
daggers at the two men and they smiled apologetically.   
"Good day gentlemen." she said crisply and nodded sharply. Her cold,  
formal manners gave away her obvious annoyance, and they heeded the warning  
signals by bowing slightly and heading toward the front entrance.  
"We hope you have a pleasant night, Lady Franklin." one of the men  
said as they exited the large house. She forced herself to smile slightly  
at him. He looked rather sorry that he and his partner had put her in such  
a state. She saw them out, and once they galloped off in the dark night,  
did she shut the front doors and scurry into the study. Coming to a hault  
infront of the large desk, she smacked her hands down onto the polished  
wood. Her movements caused Darien to look up at her, an eyebrow raised.   
"Something wrong, my dear?" he asked, but he looked as if his thoughts  
were preoccupied with something else, and he didn't much care about her answer.  
She stood up straight and jammed her fists to her hips.   
"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" she asked,  
not bothering to hide her frustration. He nodded, but made no effort to speak,  
and she quickly grew impatient. "Well?" she prodded. She watched as he knitted  
his brows together and set his mouth in a firm frown as if he were about to  
tell her the news of a sudden and unsuspecked death in the family. Instead,  
his response caught her totally offguard.  
***********************************************************************  
Okay okay...you asked for another chapter....so i changed the ending...it  
was too cheesey. I stayed up all night thinking about a good ending for this  
story, and I've only seemed to come up with another cliffhanger. I'm getting  
pretty good at those now. Well, I guess just let me know what you think of  
this chapter. Again, I repeat, if I get terrible reviews, and I mean just   
plain mean ones, not the construtive criticism, I will completely hault my  
continuation of this story and scrap it.  
Thank you to all my loyal readers!!   
  
Don't forget to review....and leave your e-mail address so i can send you a thankyou. 


	11. Add Another Thing

Add Another Thing  
Chapter 12  
By:Lady_of_Silver (ExpressoHyper)  
  
I've decided to officially change my name. Lady_of_Silver will  
still show up as my author name, because I'm too lazy to get   
another one, but I've decided that since my name is taken   
at first love, that I might as well change it. From now   
on, I wish to be known as ExpressoHyper. Sorry for the confusion,  
and thank you for reading this fanfic!  
  
7/15/02  
*****************************************************************  
Standard Disclaimor Applies! I do NOT own sailor moon or the   
characters in it, but this story most definitely came from me!  
Ohyeah, and 'The Line' although tacky in the name, meaning the   
hanging rope, nuice, came from my unimaginitive mind as well.   
So don't hurt me, I tried hard to create a serious name.  
****************************************************************  
Also.....Sorry for the lack of updates! I tried really really   
hard to get this chapter out as soon as possible! I spent only a   
day and a half writing this one so i could get it out, and now  
fanfiction is having difficulties....again....I swear i'm going  
to get too fed up one of these days and give up on that site!  
Sorry....but i only have so much patience....especially with   
the way my life is going right now.   
ReCaP:   
"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" she  
asked, not bothering to hide her frustration. He nodded, but  
made no effort to speak, and she quickly grew impatient. "Well?"  
she prodded. She watched as he knitted his brows together and  
set his mouth in a firm frown as if he were about to tell her  
the news of a sudden and unsuspecked death in the family.  
Instead, his response caught her totally offguard.  
****************************************************************  
  
"You're not safe here at this time, Serenity. I'm going to  
have you stay with my parents for a little while. I'll visit  
you often, almost everyother day. I promise." his eyes pleaded  
with her to agree and she lowered her head after nodding. She  
knew he would force her to move even if she didn't want to.  
He was just as stubborn as her if more so at times. Her eyes  
began to fill with tears but when his hand cupped her chin  
and began to lift her face up, she quickly blinked them back.   
'No more crying, Serenity. You're a grown woman, and  
stronger than you were before. You'll not cry infront of your  
husband, nor will you show any emotion towards him at all.'  
the stern voice from inside her mind ordered. She froze her  
heart once more, and felt the ice glaze her eyes as well.   
  
Darien retracted his hand when he recieved the old  
and familiar cold blue-eyed stare from his wife. That stare  
had won her a reputation. It was rumored a few years earlier,  
shortly after it's creation, that she could have won a staring  
contest against a fish, but everyone knew that fish did not  
have eyelids. He grasped her gently by the shoulders and  
worriedly searched her eyes, for one sign, when those  
sky-blues had been filled with several emotions before.  
He found nothing. She was the ice queen again.   
"You expect me to live with your parents until, you  
get this, 'problem' taken care of?" she asked, her voice sharp  
like a knife.  
"Serenity, I'm not asking for-"  
"You're asking too much I'm affraid." she interrupted  
him and shrugged off his offending hands. "I'm going home." she  
deadpanned. His jaw fell down at her bold statement.  
"Serenity-"  
"I've had enough." she interrupted again. "I'm going  
home to see my father." she picked up her skirts and began  
to ascend the grand staircase.  
"But what about your mother?" he called. She paused  
and straightend her spine so that she raised to her full 5'8".  
"My mother has taken ill. I'm going to care for her  
aswell." she replied somewhat softly and proceeded on her way  
once more. Darien could not bring himself to argue with her  
anymore about the matter. He was angry with her for refusing  
the protection he was offering, and yet angry at himself for  
somehow letting her regress into her previous state of mind.  
He shivered, even though it was about 80º outside. The way  
her cold blue eyes had stared straight through him almost  
made him take a step back. He sighed and went back to his   
study to ponder the information the two men had brought him.  
  
An hour later he heard a horse and carriage slow to  
a stop infront of the porch. He rose from his chair and drew  
back the dark curtains to see who the visitor was. A tall man  
with sandy blonde hair exited the rather large carriage,  
followed by another man, who Darien recognized as Serenity's  
father. They were both dressed as if they had come from or were  
going to a ball. In tuxedos and top hats. He hurried to the  
front door to greet them. They looked slightly nervous when  
he opened the door.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" he  
inquired.  
"Serenity send a messenger saying that she wished for  
us to come see her and escort her to the meeting." her father  
spoke in a voice full of stern authority. Darien raised an eye  
brow suspicously but stepped back so they could enter. Andrew  
looked slightly uncomfortable under his gaze but Darien did  
not notice. Suddenly, they heard the sounds that Serenity's  
heels made and turned toward the staircase. Darien's eyes  
widend and her father clapped softly. Andrew smiled. At the  
top of the stairs, stood Serenity, in a long flowing red and  
black silk gown. The form-sitting bodice was black while the  
skirt was black that was so long it trailed behind her. A red  
sash was tied around her waist with the tails of red fringe  
hanging to her ankles. Her hair was pulled into a strange style  
Darien had never before seen her wear.  
"Will they be expecting me?" she inquired as she held  
her long skirts and gracefully descended the stairs. Darien  
stared, his mouth slightly open as she came closer and closer.  
She paused infront of him and raised a hand up to his chin.  
She closed his mouth and then turned to take her father's   
arm. Andrew went to the coatcloset and retrieved her black  
and red cloak. Her father nodded.  
"Yes, Serenity. You're being waited on. It's time we  
leave for the meeting now." He began to lead her out the door.  
"Wait a minute!" Darien's voice thundered through the  
halls causing the three to cease their movements. Serenity  
turned to him and raised a delicate eyebrow.   
"Now Darling, you wouldn't want me to be late for my  
meeting, would you?" she practically purred. He smirked.   
"I wasn't aware that there was a meeting, sweetheart."  
he replied. An icy smile graced her lips.   
"Of course there is a meeting. I had to set it up  
yesterday. You were busy in town. I do so apoligize for  
not telling you about it." she faked sincerity easily,  
for it had become second nature to her in the past.   
"I don't think it's safe for you to go out tonight."  
he stated and sent a glare at Andrew.  
"I do believe I will be very safely returned home  
tonight." Serenity bit back. She could hardly keep her cool.  
She turned to her father and Anderw. "Could you give us a  
moment?" she asked, They nodded and went to wait out by the  
carriage.  
"Serenity, it's not safe for you to be out other than  
in the daytime." he said as he grasped her just below her  
shoulders. "And even then you must have a guard or an escort."  
Her black glove encased hand waved infront of his face.   
"Pah-leeze" she seemed nonchalant about his meaning.  
"I have two guards thank you very much." with that, she  
slipped from his hold and went out the door. "Don't wait up  
Darling! I'll be home very late." He watched as her form   
disappeared through the door. An unknown feeling swept  
through his body as he watched her go. Was it fear? Pain?  
Sadness? Guilt? Could it be guilt because he had somehow  
made Serenity revert back to her old self? His lips pressed  
together tightly and then curled into a frown. Returning to  
his study, Darien lit an cigar and poured himself a drink.  
He was very frustrated and confused. Holding the cigar in  
his hand, he stared at it. He had never smoked a cigar  
in his life, because he had always thought them disgusting.  
Also, Serenity hadn't permitted him in the bedroom one night  
because his clothing reeked of the stench. A slight smile  
snuck upon his face as he pictured her sitting in the library,  
curled up reading a book in her favorite chair, her reading  
glasses hanging down on the bridge of her perfect nose. He  
snubbed the cigar after a few drags and downed his scotch  
on the rocks. He had always figured she could drive a man   
to drink, he had just not really counted on her proving  
him correct.   
****************************************************************************  
**************************************  
  
Serenity felt all eyes on her as she entered the room.  
Knowing that everyone was confused to find her without  
her 'charming' husband, she allowed a cold smile to  
grace her lips as she passed people sitting at the  
table, on her way to the head of it. This meeting  
had been the first one since her marriage, and everyone  
was too curious not to attend. Most were disappointed,  
and their disappointment showed on their faces as she  
slowly and gracefully strolled to the front, like she  
had always done.   
Upon reaching her spot, she cleared her throat in  
hopes of quieting and eventually silencing the croud as  
whispers grew louder. Everyone froze and shifted their eyes  
towards her.   
"I know all of you are wondering why my husband is   
not here by my side." she allowed a few moments for more  
whispers and continued when the croud quieted once more.  
"He is currently tied up with some business papers and   
unfortunately, has informed me that he will not leave his  
study for quite some time, or atleast until he gets some  
matters resolved." Gazing once more out into the croud,   
she noticed that no one was convinced, but felt that her   
explanation was sufficient and continued on. "I suggest  
the gentlemen quickly exit the room." Making sure to carry  
on only after the last man had left, she sat down in her  
chair. "I call this meeting of the Black Maidens to order."  
her voice resounded through the woman-packed room. No one  
dared utter a sound. "Is there any business that someone  
would like to present?" she asked after slipping her glasses  
on and fixing her skirts so that she was sitting in a  
comfortable position. Maria Winston stood and cleared her  
throat. She looked toward Serenity for her consent to continue.  
Serenity nodded and Maria began, her voice somewhat unsteady.  
"A-as you all know, last year my mother and I suffered  
a terrible loss. Our house was burnt to the ground and this  
terrible event caused my father's tragic death." Her timid  
brown eyes glanced around the room before resting upon  
Serenity. "My dearest friend Serenity invited us into her  
home until we could have a somewhat decent house built.  
It has been almost a whole year and yet, still our house  
is not rebuilt. It has become difficult to find builders  
who will work for women. I find that this is a sexest and  
biased time that we live in. I was hoping that some of you  
married women would persuade your husbands to hire a builder  
for us." she finished and sunk back into her chair. All eyes   
turned to Serenity.   
"I feel as if this is a pesonal issue. Speak to me in  
my office at home tomorrow, Maria." "Anyone else?" she asked.  
Another woman stood up. Her tall form encased in an emerald  
green dress caught everyone's attention. Dark, chestnut brown  
hair was pulled up into a simple yet elegant high ponytail.  
Her lively emerald green eyes combed the room for any sign  
of protest again her speaking.   
"Members of the Black Maidens," she nodded her head,  
"Serenity," she adressed the group and her leader, before  
continueing."Maria brought up something besides unequality."  
"What would that be, Ms. Juno?" questioned a stuffy   
looking, rather plump woman with grey-blue hair wearing a  
much too tight burgandy dress.  
"She mentioned the fireing of her house." the tall   
brunette replied sharply, and pushed back her chair so that  
she could walk about the room.   
"Please get to the point, Lita. We do not want the  
meeting's lengthy session to arrouse suspicion." cut in  
Raye Franklin, who's raven black head could be spotted  
by the door.   
"My apologies Raye." Lita nodded.   
"The point, please." Serenity's impatient request  
caused a blonde sitting beside her to cover her smile with   
an orange gloved hand. Both Lita and Serenity sent the blonde  
stern looks before Lita continued.  
"As you know, three men were found hung then two  
mornings later." Lita paused by the opposite end of the table  
Serenity sat at. "We all know that the men had to be the ones  
who burned the Winstons' house."  
"We all know this Lita, but what we don't know is why  
you're telling us this." The annoyance and boredem in  
Serenity's voice did not go unnoticed by any of the women.  
"I mean to present the idea, that there is another  
group, not unlike ourselves, who have commited the hangings  
as a sort of justice." Lita stated and crossed her arms as  
voices overtook the croud.  
"Ladies. Ladies!" Serenity silenced the group and  
rose from her sitting position, to stand her full height.  
She was still not as tall as Lita Juno. "Lita speaks the  
truth." a cry of outrage overtook the room and she clapped  
her hands to collect their attention. "I have my reasons  
for my statement, and mind you, nothing that is ever said  
in this room.....need ever leave this room." her cold blue  
eyes wandered the croud after focusing briefly on a few  
gossipers that were among them. "I'd like Janet Fandan  
and Margaret Grawling to please leave the room." the two  
women complied with her rewuest without question. When  
the large oak doors closed, she continued. "I have seen  
them. I've even been to their headquarters, but-"  
"How can you not tell us this valueable information,  
when it is our lives that are in danger, Serenity?!" Mrs.  
Larnen's haughtly voice rang through the air. Serenity's  
glare forced her to take her seat once more.  
"I was getting to that Mrs. Larnen. With the recent  
hanging of one of their own members, I found it necessary  
to call this meeting. Remember, ladies, we are the highest  
title holding women in this community, and we must look out  
for our town's men as if they are our children." she paused  
beside Lita. "The group that brings justice with a price is  
called The Line. My husband, as well as most of your's or  
your fathers and brothers are in it. My husband," she paused  
and swallowed the lump that had begun to grow in her throat,  
"is the leader." she waited for the chatter to stop before  
she continued. "Fellow Black Maidens, I am sorry to tell you  
that there is a great danger approaching. The Line mean us  
no harm, and are only here to protect us and will continue  
to do so until they cannot any longer. My husband has  
requested that I stay with his parents and I have refused.  
I'm going to my own home to take care of my family. I can  
only assuem that there is a traitor among them. I ask of  
you all to be very careful and never leave the house  
without an escort, wether it be day or not. Stay in  
groups when in cafes or attending parties and balls.  
Do not leave the less fortunate by themselves either.  
Children should not be permitted to leave the yard  
after sunset, and absolutely no horseback riding  
without an escort." Serenity lectured. She was  
unaware that she was giving them the same orders  
that Darien had given her. Her right hand tugged at the  
wedding band on her other hand and finally the simple  
diamond ring left her finger. She held it up for everyone  
to see. "I see this not only as a pledge of everlasting  
love to my husband, but as a duty that binds me to my fellow  
people. I will not rest until this 'traitor' is taken down."  
with that said, she slipped the ring back onto her finger.  
Her actions had caused quite an amount of shock among the croud.  
She returned to her seat and the croud eventually quieted down.  
Lita still stood.  
"I, as well as the rest of the memebers, are deeply moved  
and touched by your words and actions, Serenity. I pledge my  
loyalty and undying devotion to our cause. May the traitor  
fear us and may our name cause shivers to run down his followers'  
backs." a chorus of support followed her pledge. Serenity smiled  
slightly.   
"Thank you." Serenity rose once more. "If no one has   
anything else to present, I think we will call another meeting  
in one week, and announce this one closed." she waited for anyone  
to stand up. No one moved save for Lita Juno, who had taken her  
seat. "Very well, I call this meeting of the Black Maidens  
closed! We will meet again in precisely one week." she rose  
and exited the room before the other women, as she had always  
done.  
*****************************************************************  
******************************   
  
With a groan of frustration, Darien gave up on sleeping.  
'Where was she?! Why wasn't she home yet? What if something   
happend to her?' Billions of thoughts raced through his mind.  
With one sweeping motion, the covers were away from him instantly   
and he stood from the bed. The sound of a carriage and horses  
brought him to the window. He almost lept for joy as he saw the  
farmiliar form of the Patronal carriage bounce down the road  
on it's way toward the large house he (and not his wife) called  
home. Racing down the steps, he took a seat in the shadows on   
the staircase so he could watch her enter without being noticed.  
The distinct sound of her shoes upon the floorboards of the large  
porch were a dead giveaway it was Serenity. He noticed that she  
was not alone.  
"Thankyou for escorting me home, Andrew." He had to grip   
the banister to keep from running over, throwing open the door  
and pulling her into the house.  
"Serenity, please be careful. Darien and I would hate to   
have anything happen to you. He loves you very much." Darien   
couldn't hear this, for Andrew had whispered it into her ear  
after a quick hug.   
"Good night Andrew." she called as he descended the  
stairs.  
"Good night Serena." he called back when he climbed into  
the carriage. Serenity sighed and turned the doorhandle. The  
house was deathly quiet yet the hairs on the back of her neck  
stood on end as she closed the door. Walking to the closet, she  
felt a pair of eyes burning into her back. After quickly hanging   
up her coat, she heard a floorboard creak and spun around,   
slamming the closet door shut.   
"H-hello?" she called. Two hands pulled her to a firm  
chest, and she resisted the urge to scream. Realizing it was  
Darien she stomped on his foot.   
"Ouch!" he spray back as a terrible pain shot through his  
leg, starting from his foot. "What was that for?"  
"For trying to scare me. Go back to bed." She led him  
up the stairs and into their room.   
"I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't know you would get that   
scared." he apologized as she tucked him in. Catching the faint  
odor of cigar smoke, she slutched hiim roughly by the shoulders.  
" Darien Endymoin Franklin, I do not want to ever smell  
the disguting stench of cigar smoke in this room, ever again!  
I can also smell the scotch." she couldn't supress a cold smile.   
"I see you had a fun night." with that, she pecked him on the   
forehead and left the room quickly, closing the door behind her.  
  
'I have work to do. Darien will just get in the way.'   
she told herself as she descended the stairs. Her eyelids   
drooped slightly over her tired blue eyes, but she knew  
she had to get her work done before tomorrow, when Darien   
would be awake and sharp. He wouldn't allow her access to   
his study tomorrow, for that she was sure. Pulling a thin   
silver ring of keys from her pocket, she unlocked the   
study doors and flipped on the light. A satisfied smile  
slipped graced her lips as she began to sift through files.  
Three hours later found Serenity waist deep in files  
and frustrated. With a groan of realization that she would  
have to put the files away exactly how she had found them,  
she began to do so. Not so much as a single file on The   
Line had she found, and she was begining to think that   
it was becoming necessary for her to sneak into the   
headquarters. Half an hours work of putting everything  
back the way she had found it, made Serenity stifle a yawn.  
Her eyelids were threatening to claim her eyes and she   
knew they were about to surrender. Accidently bumping  
into a small statue on a pillar, that stood in the corner  
of the large room she gasped when the paneling of the wall  
next to her slid open. She was fully awake now as she  
looked at the small office that had been concealed so  
artfully.   
"Must have been here before Darien knew about it."   
she noted after she entered. The floor was carpetted  
in plush white carpet and she was forced to take off her  
shoes. She felt odd in a room that screamed cheerfulness,  
when she was wearing all black. There was a single black   
chair in the room of white and gold. It was a highbacked  
wingless chair with a black autamon to match. Golden   
lines of rosed and crescent moons overed the chair. She  
walked closer into the room. A large door was on the other  
side. She presummed that door led to another room, larger  
than their sitting room, for the small office was in a   
shape of a very thin rectangle. At one corner of the   
office, a white marble fireplace stood, its logs waiting  
to be burnt. Discovering that the desk drawers were  
unlocked, she sat down in the deskchair and began to   
shuffle through documents and papers. Finding nothing   
but a sheet ull of names with most crossed off, she  
turned her eyes to the fireplace, trying to think.   
Something caught her eye. There was a slight crack   
where the logs were to burn. She slowly vacated the   
chair and went to crouch down by the fireplace. A piece  
of marble the size of a brick was loose. Struggling to   
pull it out, she tugged and pulled. Falling back when it  
gaveway she couldn't hold back a startled squeak. She   
laid sprawled on the floor for a good ten minutes before   
she was convinced she hadn't woken anyone up. Laying there,   
she listened to the noises the house made. It was odd,  
that this house held secret rooms and quite possibly traps,  
like her family's mansion did. She wondered briefly if she  
should explore later and search with more detail than she   
had before. Maybe it was built as a trap house, something   
to keep you on your toes. She had never been into the east  
wing, nor the back part of the west wing. Darien had insisted  
on only allowing her in the main parts of the house, as well  
as the back part, where the kitchen and pantry were located.   
A wine cellar, built under the house, was offlimits to her,   
for Darien claimed that it was not proper for her to be among  
such beverages without himself as an escort. Once, she had tried   
to sneak into it, but had found the doors to it locked. Upon   
asking, Franny, a maid, about the locked cellar doors, Franny  
had replied that only Darien had the key. Serenity had never   
dared ask him about it, for she didn't want him to think she was  
as curious about what was down there, as she really was. Now,   
pulling out the papers that had been carefullly folded and placed  
in the secret compartment, she was stunned to realize these were  
house plans. Secret rooms, passage ways, traps, and much more were   
all laid out perfectly. 'So that's why Darien always seemed to   
appear out of no where.' she thought to herself. Looking at the  
floor plans, one of the many sheets of paper, she noticed that  
this room that she was now sitting in, was labled-  
A quiet almost unaudible click was heard and she froze, only   
swinging her eyes to the opening. It was closing. Frantically,   
she threw the bricksized chunk of marble back into place and  
grabbed the papers before dashing through the small opening just  
in time, for a few seconds later, it shut tightly.  
With a sigh of relief, she carefully closed the doors to   
the study she had so hasitly returned into, and locked them.   
Settling into the large deskchair, she unfolded the papers once  
more.   
"the main conference room." she raised an eyebrow. That large  
door in that tiny office led to the 'main conference room'. She   
stifled a laugh. "What a cheesey name." she muttered and scanned  
the floor plans once more. Dozens of secret rooms that had carefully  
and painstakingly hidden, made up most of the entire east wing,   
and she gasped, there was even ones leading to and from their bedroom.  
Pulling her glasses out of her dress's pocket, she slipped them on  
and spotted some words in the lower right hand corner.   
  
  
******************************************************************  
Droplets of water collected in a dark place. Droplets,   
ice cold, that melted from the frozen object above,  
collected on the floor. Soon, the ice would be fully  
melted, and the object would eventually thaw.  
******************************************************************  
  
  
"HeadQuarters for the Line- see cellar door." she whispered   
as she read and then mentally smacked herself. 'No way could it be that easy.'  
her mind raced with the thought.   
'It's obviously a trap.' came the voice that had appeared  
when she had hardened her heart. It was the voice of reason.  
'But no one was meant to over look these plans but Darien  
himself' another voice inside her head argured. Shaking her head  
in an effor to make the voices go away, she groaned when they started  
to quarrel.   
'Hey! This is my mind! Listen up!' she mentally yelled at them,   
causing both to stop. 'Good' Flipping over the large piece of paper,   
she saw something she never expected.  
************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
  
Hehe.....sorry to end it there, but I think this chapter was fairly   
longer than the previous ones. Okay....so now I'm going ot go over   
a few points. Yes, I know Serena isn't as cold towards him when she  
returns home, and yes, the ice is seeming to melt from her heart. Will  
she ever find what she is looking for? Is she truly going to move back   
to her parents' house instead of moving in with Darien's parents? And  
what would happen if she was alone around his mother for days? Would  
Martha say anything unkind toward her after the incident with what color  
Serenity's wedding dress was going to be? (see the end of chapter 5, 6   
Things I Hate About You)  
Let me know what you think! Plz R&R!  
Ja ne!  
~*~ExpressoHyper~*~  
(aka Lady_of_Silver on ff.net and Cappuchino_Princezz at Aria's ink) 


	12. The Last Straw

How Much I Hate About You  
The Last Straw  
Chapter 12  
By: ExpressoHyper (Lady_of_Silver on ff.net and Cappuchino_Princezz  
at Aria's Ink)  
********************************************************************  
Standard Disclaimor applies! I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the  
characters! But, so as to avoid any confusion....this story most  
definitely came from the not so brilliant mind of me.  
  
*******************************************************************  
ReCap:  
"HeadQuarters for the Line- see cellar door." she whispered   
as she read and then mentally smacked herself. 'No way could it be  
that easy.' her mind raced with the thought.   
'It's obviously a trap.' came the voice that had appeared  
when she had hardened her heart. It was the voice of reason.  
'But no one was meant to over look these plans but Darien  
himself' another voice inside her head argured. Shaking her head  
in an effor to make the voices go away, she groaned when they started  
to quarrel.   
'Hey! This is my mind! Listen up!' she mentally yelled at them,   
causing both to stop. 'Good' Flipping over the large piece of paper,   
she saw something she never expected. It was what looked like a maze.  
Taking a closer look at the writing, she found it to be a map of the  
forest that hid the secret headquarters.   
***********************************************************************  
It was what looked like a maze. Taking a closer look at the  
writing, her eyes widened in recognition as she found it to be a map  
of the forest that hid the secret headquarters of her husband's large  
group. A thought popped into her head. During the their wedding, while  
she was standing by the punch being as it was the only place and time   
that she had all to herself that night, someone had slipped a piece   
of paper into her hand. When she turned to see who it was, there had  
been no one there. Finding it only remotely strange, considering the   
events that had occured the past six months, she had simply slipped the   
piece of paper into her hidden dress pocket and carried on as usual,  
when Darien had pulled her out onto the dancefloor for a dance. She   
had made sure to step on his foot once, with the heel of her shoe,   
and was satisfied when he had flinched. Basking in the pride of that,  
she had forgotten completely about the piece of paper that had been   
shoved into her hand. Pulling a pen from a holder on the desk, she   
wrote down a quick note for herself to remember to retrieve the paper  
from her weddingdress pocket. A sudden clatter at the window startled  
her from her thoughts. A rainstorm had started, and it wasn't hard  
to figure out that thunder and lightening would most likely follow  
soon. Shivers ran down her back as her hair stood on end. Quickly  
making sure to hide her findings very carefully, she was startled  
when the doors were thrown open. It wasn't Darien. Screaming, she  
ran behind the desk.   
"Serenity, be queit." came the long familiar voice she  
recognized all too well. Something blue caught her eye. Immediately,  
a voice boomed through the air.   
"Serenity?!" it was Darien's. Her eyes rose to the ceiling  
and then went back to the figure, but it had disappeared. Frightened  
she ran from the room, only to be grabbed by the arm once more as she  
flew up the stairs. After being pulled to a firm chest, she released  
a shrill scream before a hand covered her mouth.   
"Serenity, sweetheart, it's me." the comforting voice of Darien   
fell on her ears. Tears of fright fell from her eyes unchecked. She  
had never been so scared in her life. The hand was removed slowly  
and she sobbed out his name.  
"Oh Darien! I was sitting in the study and then this figure  
appeared seemingly out of no where when the doors were thrown open.  
Atfirst I thought it was you, but then I saw the patch. Oh Darien!  
I'm so scared!" she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
Sweeping off her feet, he carried her to their room and sat her  
on her vanity chair before kneels infront of her and took her hands  
into his after he had pryed her arms from his neck. Her heart was  
beating wildly.   
"Serenity, it's alright. They're gone now. You're alright  
now, darling. See, this is exactly why I wanted you to stay with  
my parents. They have guards for this exact reason." he admonished.  
She glared at him when his hands moved to the ties of her dress.  
"Darien, I hardly -" she was silenced with a soft kiss.  
"Come to bed, Serenity." he huskily ordered and unbottoned  
the collar of her dress before trailing kisses from her collarbone  
to her lips.   
********************************************************************  
She sat beside him in the carriage, her hand held in his  
large one. "I'm glad you see it my way now, Serenity. This will be  
over soon, and then you can come home." She merely nodded and looked  
out the window. Darien was smart enough not to tell her that he really  
didn't want her to live anywhere but with him, because he knew she  
wouldn't be safe. The killer was obviously someone who worked within  
the inner circle of The Line. He was enraged when he found out that the  
secret passage from his house to the headquarters had been used,  
obviously by the intruder who had gone to attack his wife. He had  
ordered her trunks packed first thing the next morning, and now,  
only two days since the intruder had visited, they were being  
transported by carriage to his parents' protected castle. Yes,  
a castle. Serenity, as well as everyone else, had been kept in  
the dark as to who the Franklins really were. They were very  
wealthy, and were actually decendants of England's royal family.  
Serenity's eyes widened noticeably as the carraige bobbed through  
the large opening doors of the wall.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly, meaning the great  
wealth they possessed. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I suppose there was never a time. Besides, you'll be well  
looked after now that my parents have decided to take you in." he  
replied. She glared at him.  
"TAKE ME IN?! DARIEN ENDYMOIN FRANKLIN! I TOLD YOU I WANTED  
TO GO BACK TO LIVE WITH MY PARENTS, but you refused." she replied.  
He winced and tried to correct his mistake.  
"I'm sorry, Serenity. My mother isn't too fond of sharing  
her home, but my father was insistant on you living there with  
them instad of going to your parents' home. This way you'll have  
guards and will be watched over constantly. This is only temporary,  
sweetheart. It's just untill we find out who the killer is, and  
bring him to justice." he told her. She pulled away from him when  
his hand went to carress her cheek. His hand merely dropped back   
to his side and firmly clasped her glaved hand.   
"Darien, I'll hate you forever." she replied, her voice  
even icier than ever before. 'But I'll love you for longer.' her  
mind completed.  
"It's better you have you hate me, than to have to dead."  
he replied. She continued to look away from him. Her golden blonde  
hair was pulled into intricate buns and loops and then her burgandy  
bonnet was fastened ontop, it's viel hanging over her face partially.  
He took in her appearance. Her burgandy dress with black bodice  
complimented her curves wonderfully, and he felt himself having  
second thoughts about making her stay with his parents. The carraige   
finally slowed to a stop and Darien hopped out before helping his wife  
out at well. Black boots, that he knew came up to her knees, flashed   
from under her burgandy and black shirts as he helped her down.   
Taking a her black gloved hand in his and resting his other on her   
opposite hip, he led her into the front foryer. His parents were waiting.  
"Good morning Mother, Father." he nodded to them.   
"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Franklin." Serenity replied obediently  
when he squeezed her hand slightly. Raising her head from it's angle   
at looking at her feet, her face was slightly out of view, yet she could  
see them perfectly. Mrs. Franklin, surprising everyone, flung herself   
over to Serenity and enveloped her in a tight hug.   
"Oh, my precious daughter-in-law. I was terrified to hear of  
the events that occurred two nights ago. You must be terribly shaken  
up over this whole ordeal. Come, lets go into the tea room to talk and  
leave the Franklin men to chat." without skipping a beat, she pulled  
Serenity from Darien's hold and dragged her off towards the tea room,  
babbling all the way. Darien watched as Serenity was pulled along,  
her head slightly bobbing everyother time his mother paused her  
endless chatter, obviously agreeing with some comment or other.  
Once out of earshot, Darien turned to his father.   
"How have the checks been going?" Mr. Franklin asked as he  
motioned for them to head into the den.   
"I don't know to tell you the truth, father. I've been too busy  
keeping track of Serenity and not letting her out of my site for a  
moment. I've gone nuts the past two days when I've woken up and found  
her gone from our bed."  
"Do you have any leads though?" Mr. Franklin pressed as he settled  
into his large black chair.   
"Well, a few of the men believe it's Robert Roegun and his group.  
I have a strange feeling that they are right though. Robert and his   
bestfriend Evan Diamond have not been to the past three meetings, claiming  
sick family kept them at home. I visited them a week ago, and none of   
the family I was greeted by looked sickly at all. Mrs. Roegun was   
actually quite excited to see me, and Evan's fiance' Anne Viperia  
was kind enough to invite me over to dinner in two days." Darien and  
his father shared a long converstion in the den, while Serenity was  
being submitted to pure torture with Darien's mother. She kept a   
polite smile plastered on her face, but couldn't help become distracted  
when Martha Franklin jabbered on and on about the color of the drapes  
in her bedroom. Martha never noticed when she crept to a window and  
then interrupted her.  
"Mrs. Franklin, would tomorrow be a wonderful day for horseback  
riding?" she inquired as she watched the black stallion with a trained  
rider, gallop across the field. Martha wrinkled her nose but then smiled  
slightly back when Serenity turned hopeful eyes towards her.   
"If you'd like, since it's supposed to be pleasant weather tomorrow,  
I could have the stable boy saddle a horse for you in the morning, and you  
can ride around till lunch, if you so desire. Afterall, your stay here  
should be a pleasant one." she said as she led Serenity away from the   
window.  
"Thank you very much. Would it be too much to ask if I could have  
a few visitors?"  
"Not at all, dear. We have company all the time. Mostly old friends  
or small private parties, but there are a few balls hosted from time to  
time. Darien was never one to be seen at them, but now that you're staying  
here, I'm sure he'll be visiting everyday. Invite as many friends as you  
would like, over, and they can have lunch with us at anytime. Just let  
the cook know a day in advance so she can prepare the food." with that,  
Martha began to give her a small tour of the castle. When she grew  
exhausted, she told Serenity to join the men in the den, while she  
took a short nap. Serenity parted with her at the grand staircase   
and then went off insearch of the den. Low voices stopped her in her  
tracks and she leaned against the wall to listen.  
"So, what are you going to do about Serenity? You cannot just   
dump her here and return to your home. She's your wife." came the   
low tone of Darien's father. Her ears perked up when Darien sighed.  
"I'll visit every chance I get, but I can't come everyday."  
"Shouldn't you atleast check on her every other, I would hate  
for her to go crazy living with us, especially Martha. You know how  
she feels about Serenity. It wouldn't be good, I'll try to keep her  
company and watch out for her, but I have business of my own too,  
Darien." Serenity chose this time to enter. Her presence immediately   
haulted any further conversation, and she smiled politely.   
"Oh, don't my being here bother you. Please, continue to talk   
about me." she replied in the nicest, sugary-sweet voice she could muster  
and took a seat on the black leather settee. Darien and his father,  
George, stared openly at her.   
"She's got spunk." George suddenly remarked with a nod.   
"I have a mind, if that's what you mean." she shot back.  
"Serenity, where is my mother?" Darien asked, hoping to change  
the subject.   
"She's taking a nap, Darien. Her small walk around this castle   
tired her out. Although, she did promise me that I could go horseback  
riding tomorrow.   
*********************  
Martha paced her room, her hand to her forehead as if she was  
deep in thought. And indeed, she was.   
"How am I going to get that brat out of the castle as fast as  
possible? I cannot believe out incompitent that assasin was. She was  
staring straight at me not two days later as if without a care in the  
world. Damn that man. I'll have to kill her myself, or see that she   
has a little 'accident'." a cold smile pulled at her lips and she   
sat down at her stationery to begin on her plans.   
*********************  
Isabella looked around the room that was barely in focus. Her large   
green eyes stared at the large family portrait and a tear slid down  
her cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Serena, my poor Serena. I had no choice. I'm   
sorry I wasn't the perfect mother to you. The truth is, I'm not   
even really your mother. Your father's first wife, your real mother,  
was kidnapped." Isabella's voice was a whisper as she continued to   
talk to the face of the young girl in the picture. "Everybody knows  
that she was the princess of France, and that one day, you would   
become the princess. I was so jealous, but Serena, I couldn't   
help it. I'm sorry. I'm paying for my misdeeds and you'll learn   
the truth soon enough. I'll tell you, or your father will. When   
I die, he'll send you to France to live with your grandparents  
in France, no matter that you have Darien. You're a princess,  
he's not even royalty." Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked, but  
she refused to hold more back.  
**********************  
Okay.....to me...this chapter did kinda suck...but i'm in a hurry to   
get this story finished, so I apologise bunches people. Please be kind   
and don't send flames...it's not very nice. And YES! I know I don't   
have much sentence variation. I'm not that talented. Oh...and I stayed  
up writing this i've been up 21 hours!...so don't mess with me people.   
I'm a dangerous writer...  
muhahahahahaha ::cough cough:: (insert evil laugh here) 


	13. The Entrapment

Chapter 13 - The Entrapment  
By: Lady_of_Silver (ExpressoHyper on ff.net, Cappuchino_Princezz  
on AI, and ExpressoHyper on FL  
expressoncream@hotmail.com  
****************************************************************  
  
Her sad blue eyes stared out the raindrop streaked windows  
of her bedroom as she wished for something to do. The past  
month that she had been living with Darien's parents she  
had had all the time in the world to herself. When Darien  
visited she sometimes feigned sickness, and others she  
tried to pass as asleep. She had not the will to get up  
in the mornings and spent most of her time there, reading  
or staring out the window. Occasionally, maybe once every  
two weeks, her friends would visit her and try to cheer  
her up. She put on a happy smile and strong front, but  
they knew she was miserable.   
Storm season was rolling in, and she felt as if she  
was truly standing out in the freezing weather. Goosebumps  
covered her skin, yet she was oddly at peace. It was no  
mystery that she had lost quite a substantial amount   
of weight. They had all commented on it, except for  
Martha, who seemed to be annoyed with her mere presence  
in a room. For days on end she would not see the woman  
who gazed at her with pure hatred when she thought  
Serenity was not looking. A pale slim hand lifted  
from the folds of pale green cloth and pressed against  
the cold glass.   
"I wish I was home." A tear streaked down her thin  
face and dripped off onto her dress. Hearing a soft knock  
on her door she quickly wiped her face dry and turned towards  
it as the door opened and a person entered. To her horror,  
it was Darien. His smile faded quickly and he hurried over  
to envelope her in a gentle hug.   
'She's a lot thinner than the last time I saw her.  
But, then again, it was over a week ago.' he mused as he  
brought her to her feet.   
"Sere, how I've missed you." he pulled her into another  
hug. She remained still and didn't speak. He moved away slightly  
to pear up at her face. "Serenity, is there something the  
matter?" At his questioning tone she turned her face up to  
look at him and managed a soft smile. She opened her mouth  
but coldn't muster the courage to tell him about his mother.  
"No, Darien, everything is fine." with that, she  
pulled farther away from him. However, she couldn't not   
hide the feelings that screamed of how miserable she was.  
He took it for homesickness.  
"Sere, I do wish you could come home, but it's not  
safe. You run the risk of being killed if you come back   
to live with me." She weakly put distance between them and  
turned away from him.  
"And if I stay here, I will die." she couldn't stop  
the words from leaving her mouth.   
"What do you mean?" She found herself back in his   
arms and face to face with him. She couldn't stand it any  
longer. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she spilled   
the story of how she lived while she stayed with his   
parents. Of how cruel his mother was to her.  
  
Afterwards, she took in the set jaw and narrowed   
eyes of her husband and threw her arms around him in a  
feeble attempt to stop him as he began to march from the  
room. He yielded for the sole reason of not hurting her.  
Realizing that she was clinging to his waist trying to hold  
him back he managed a slight smile and swept her up into   
his arms so that he was holding her princess style.  
(AN: oh how I do love hints)  
"Serenity, calm yourself. It's not like you to act   
so oddly. I realize that leaving you here was not the best  
thing for you. A message came for you yesterday, from your  
father. Your mother is very sick, Serenity, and she has  
requested your presence at her bedside."  
"Then I shall go to her. Oh Darien, I have to go to   
her." her hands clutched his black coat. He covered her hands  
with his.   
"With all that she's done to you? Serena, don't be  
a fool." his tone was harsh and she pulled back, frightened.  
"W-what do you mean?" 'Oh my, what is he talking about?  
He couldn't possibly know.' she played innocent and confused.   
He didn't buy it.  
"Serenity, don't play dumb. I saw you both in the  
gardens the night our engagement was announced." he held  
his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. "The way  
she spoke to you, pulled you hair, made you fall. Serenity,  
that woman is crueler than you claim my mother is." Her eyes  
intently gazed into his, but she was adamnant in going to  
see Isabella for the soul reason of leaving this house  
and the company of Martha Franklin.   
"Darien Endymoin Franklin, you speak such ill words  
towards her. If it were your mother, even now, I would still  
go to her, as would you. blood is thicker than the gold bands  
and love that hold us together. When I was a little girl,  
my mother told me that when it came her dieing day, she had  
something very important to tell me, and if she didn't tell  
me, no one ever would. Now, I need to find out what she has  
so desperately keepen a secret for so long."  
"Then I'll go with you." he responded.  
"And have you lost or worse, killed, in that mad maze  
that I called home? I dare not even think of such a thing."  
"Serenity-"  
"I'm going, Darien. I'll find someway to go to her.  
No matter what. She's my mother, Darien, and no matter what  
you do to try to stop me, I will go home." her words were  
reinforced with amazing strength and he found himself in  
awe of her once more, like he had been before he had married  
her. He opened his mouth, intending to refuse, but the words  
wouldn't form and so he closed it, seeing how he cuold have  
been catching flies, and nodded in surrender. Her arms where  
immediately woven around his neck. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
  
  
The next day, a trunk had been packed for her stay  
with her ill mother and ageing father, and Darien personally  
escorted her to her family mansion. Tall and looming, it  
was near sunset when they reached the iron gates of her  
estate. Thick raindrops splattered against the windows  
of the carriage as the dark clouds hung over the large  
house. A chill made it's way through Serenity and she  
shivered. The air smelt of sickness and unhappiness.  
It churned her stomache and made her mouth go dry.  
'Maybe I'm too late.'  
  
  
Ignoring Darien's protests, as soon as the  
carriage was brought to an abrupt hault, she lept  
from ther contraption and scampered towards the large  
wooden doors. Banging on the brass knocker it opened  
slowly revealing the butler. With a hasty greeting  
Serenity threw him her coat and tore up the carpet  
on her mad dash to her mother's suit. Not even taking  
the time to hold the railings or her skirts as she  
ascended the massive whinding staircase, she easily  
avoided any floorboards that set off boobytraps  
and other tricks. Her heart pounding, she raced on,  
the french doors of her mother's room just at the end  
of the hallway. When she reached them, she settled  
herself and smoothed out her dress before knocking.  
The handle turned slowly and the door creaked open.  
A pale, sickly, face housing even sicker looking  
eyes looked her over before the doors slowly opened to  
allow her entry. She entered and the doors shut.   
"I came as quick as I could, Mother. Are you  
alright?" Serenity obediently helped Isabella to her  
bed and adjusted her pillows so she was comfortable.  
Isabella smiled slightly and then patted Serenity's  
hand.   
"Dear Serenity, you are far too good to me.  
I've made your life miserable, seduced your father,  
and managed to marry you off. How is it that you  
cannot be cruel to me?" At Serenity's blank look  
she continuted. "Serenity, I think by now you've  
noticed that we look nothing alike. Our appearances  
and even our minds are as different as oil and water."  
she paused to catch her breath, which had been slipping  
away from her little by little as the days dragged on.   
"I'm not your real mother." she waited until Serenity  
gasped to continue. "Her real name was Serenity   
BonVagen. She was the princess of France and soul heir  
to the kingdom of France. When I die, you will be   
transported there to live with your grandparents. I  
know this is a lot to take in, but Serenity, you have  
to believe me." Isabella's voice was weak and full  
of pleading. "Your mother was kidnapped. They found her  
body three-" tears choked her but she pressed on. "three  
weeks later. You were only one years old. Your father was  
heartbroken. I had been visiting my family for the week  
and met him at one of the parties his friend had thrown.  
I lived in America, and was on a tour of Europe with my   
friends. Your father's soul was shattered, and when I  
set eyes upon you, I knew you'd grown up without much   
love if your father had never healed. I know I've done   
a terrible job, but I had hoped to give you a sense of   
family devotion that my parents instilled in me. Your  
mother, from the way that everyone talked about her, was  
a wonderful woman, graceful, beautiful, and the exact  
opposite of me. I resented the fact that while I raised  
you, you grew more beautiful than I and even at the young  
age of fourteen, was turning more heads than I ever had."  
Serenity had remained silent as Isabella spoke.  
"Does Jason know?" her voice was low.  
"Yes. From the time he could understand he's  
known. I had no choice but to send him off when I  
caught him looking at you one time. Half brother  
and sisters. He loves you as much as a brother could  
love his sister, though." A tear slipped from Isabella's  
green eyes. "Oh Serenity, could you ever find it in your  
heart to forgive me?" she looked up at Serenity with fear  
and hope mixed together. She found herself in Serenity's   
gentle hold. The soft blue silk Serenity's dress was made   
out of, resting against her cheek.  
"Of course, Mother. Of course I do." Serenity's   
own tears squeezed through her tightly shut lids. "But-  
but what will happen now? Why is there someone after  
me? They tried to kill me."  
"Serenity, have you visited Martha and George  
recently?" Isabella's hold on Serenity grew tighter.  
"I live with them, mother. Oh Martha hates me!   
I think she wishes me death."  
"Serenity, you musn't go back there. She does  
wish you death. She has hired an assasin. The man that   
attacked you awhile back was one of her henchmen. Be   
careful Serenity. Quick, help me up and into my robe.  
We must tell your father and have him contact your   
grandparents. You are going to France at once!" Isabella's   
thin form struggled to get up. Serenity assisted her and  
soon they were both downstairs and on their way to Klyde's  
den. Serenity wasted not a minute before throwing the   
doors open and helping Isabella in. Darien and Klyde  
looked up. They had been engaged in a serious conversation.  
"Serenity, Isabella, to what do we owe this surprise?"  
As soon as Isabella was sitting in a chair she spun on her  
father.  
"How oculd you keep something like that from me for   
so long?! My own mother a kidnapped French princess?!" she   
exploded. Darien was at her side in an instant.   
"Serenity, my love, you're dilusional." his hands  
closed over her shoulders.  
"Release me, Darien. I know what I'm talking about,  
and so does my father." she twisted away from him. He threw  
his arms around her waist as she lunged for her father.  
"Darien, let her go, it's alright. She she said was  
the truth." with a sigh, Klyde settled himself into his desk  
chair and motioned for Serenity to sit aswell.  
"Sir?" Darien was confused to say the least.  
"Father, how could you? My own birthright? You denied  
me my own title? I mean, I never knew my biological mother's  
parents. And all those talks of how important family is to you.  
All false." Darien led her to the leather couch.   
"Serenity, I had hoped for Isabella and I were going  
to tell you when you were younger, but the time was never  
right. Settle down, Serenity. And I'll tell you the whole  
story."  
"But I should have heard it a long time ago! Fooling  
me into believing Isabella was my mother and having me live  
a life I was never born to live." at the angry expression  
on her father's face she paused only momentarily and began  
again. "Denying me my rightful thrown and inheritence. Were  
you jealous, father? Is that it? Forcing me to live the life  
of a businessman's daughter when I'm a princess since the  
day I was born? The last laugh will be on you, for I intend  
to leave this place and meet my other family, that I never  
knew I had."  
"Now wait just a minute there. You are talking nothing  
but nonsense. Before your mother disappeared, we agreed that  
you would be sheltered from the harshness of royalty and live  
a normal life. Your mother knew how it was to grow up in that  
palace and didn't want that life for you when you had another  
future waiting." Serenity slipped from Darien's strong hold  
and was standing over her father as he sat in his chair.  
"What was she like?" her blue eyes were begging for  
information and they stared at Klyde with an uncertainty and  
innocence that seemed to mock him. She had her mother's eyes,  
and everytime she looked at him, it was like he was seeing  
his wife again.  
"You look just like her." he said after a minute, his   
words coming in a sigh. She fell into a chair that was behind  
her, listening intently to what he was going to say. "Her name,  
was Serenity BonVagen. The daughter of Richard and Julliette  
BonVagen, king and queen of France. I was visiting the country  
on business and we met in a little cafe. She had snuck away  
from her rooms and had decided to come to the city, we were  
in Paris at the time, to enjoy the simple life. Needless to   
say, her silver hair stood out and she was recognised  
immediately upon taking off her hood. She had eyes as blue  
as yours and skin was soft and lightly tanned. Her beauty  
radiated and turned heads from meters away. She was a  
true lady." he paused and wiped away a tear. "Oh, how  
I loved her so." he seemed to be lost in his own little  
world and Serenity immediately found pity for the poor  
man she had called her father.  
"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to-" he waved  
his hand for her to stop.  
"Nonsense. I shouldn't have kept it from you. As  
you wish, you will be sent to France tomorrow. Your  
grandparents have been anxious to meet you for quite  
some time. I've kept you hidden for far too long."  
With that Darien stood. All eyes turned to him and   
Serenity suddenly rememebered that he was in the room   
with them.  
"Darien I-"  
"You'll be safe there." he interrupted her. His  
thoughts were mixed up and tangled in knots from the   
information he had just heard. A smile spread across  
his lips and he kneeled at the side of her chair.   
"This means you and I are really married. Now England  
and France can unite finally."  
"What are you talking about?" Klyde asked,   
confused.  
"I'm the prince of England, sir. I was supposed  
to only marry a princess. I broke the laws but no one  
knew. Oh, my guilt is gone!" he hugged Serenity tightly  
to him and rose to his feet, her body still held tightly  
in his arms.  
"We're not out of the water yet." came the voice  
of Isabella. They turned to her. "Martha will strike   
again." with that, a crash of thunder and a streak of  
lightening caused them all to jump.   
"The question is when." Serenity completed, her  
face contorting with fear. Another streak of lightning   
was seen through the window and then the room went pitch  
black, like the nightsky that had befallen upon them.  
********************************************************* 


	14. The Grand Exposure of Royalty

How Much I Hate About You  
Chapter 14- The Grand Exposure of Royalty  
By: Cappuchino_Princezz  
February 18th, 2003  
******************************  
Author's Note:  
Hey everyone! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating this  
story. I had serious writer's block on it and basically...all my  
attempts at finishing chapter 14 were TERRIBLE! (much like my spelling-  
but we'll save that for another author's note to come....)  
  
******************************  
Standard disclaimer applies!!! I do NOT own Sailor Moon  
nor any of the characters in it. - But this story most  
DEFINITELY came from me!  
*****************************  
  
Recap!:   
"The question is when." Serenity completed, her  
face contorting with fear. Another streak of lightning   
was seen through the window and then the room went pitch  
black, like the night sky that had befallen upon them.  
  
***********  
  
The carriage seemed as if a tiny boat in a raging   
ocean storm. Serenity was constantly jostled around on   
the plush cushions, making it impossible to rest. The   
only relief she received, was when the horses had to rest-   
and she was escorted to an inn for one night of the 3-day   
journey. The bed sheets were softer than silk, her eyes   
were heavy as if weighted down by lead, and her limbs were   
cramped and aching. No one disturbed her slumber that   
night. She would have appeared dead to anyone who entered,   
but that didn't matter much to her. She felt dead inside.   
Her heart was with Darien- her husband, her life, her soul.   
He had sent her on her journey without his presence, and she   
longed for him to be next to her, to wrap his strong arms   
around her and feel the warmth and security emanating from   
his body.   
  
But on that night, though her slumber was left   
undisturbed, her location and body were not. The inn was   
attacked that night.   
The dark clouds covered the full moon and at that,   
the titanic group of men stormed the pitifully defenseless,   
sleepy inn. The doors to Serenity's chambers were guarded   
with two men, but those strong men were overwhelmed by the   
massive numbers. Screams irrupted from other rooms, ladies   
in nightgowns were dragged from rooms, their hair still in   
nets. Children cried as they watched their female kin being   
carried off.  
  
Serenity stirred from her deep sleep when there was   
a loud gunshot, followed by a male cry of pain. She shuddered   
and suddenly noticed that she was not in the same place she had   
closed her eyes in. The bed was softer and more comfortable,   
but the room was much larger, and the décor was expensive.   
The large canopy bed she was inhabiting, was bedecked in   
silks of exotic colors and she ran her fingers across them   
in wonder. Never had she seen such a splendid sight, given   
her current predicament. Noting another presence outside   
the door at the sound of the polite knocking, she pulled   
the covers back over her body and pretended to be sleeping.   
The knocker entered upon the silence he had received.   
"Well, it looks like they brought back the princess   
after all. At least this was one assignment they didn't   
manage to screw up. Endymoin surely didn't have his hand in   
this." a deep laugh caused shivers to run up and down her   
spine, but she mentally weighed her body with lead.  
  
A large hand lightly shook her, as if to awaken her   
from her dream world. Slowly, she turned over, lazily   
opening her eyes and managing to contain her horrification   
at the hand's master.  
  
"Robert." she changed from horrified to confused.   
Never had she known that he was so wealthy. Sure, he was   
blessed with a small fortune, but she had never thought he   
would be THAT rich.   
"Serenity, my princess." he said softly, cupping   
her cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb across her bottom   
lip. The confusion and terror in her eyes made him recoil.  
"Robert, what do you want?" Serenity hugged the   
covers to her chest. Tears had long since been pushed   
back from her eyes, but seeing him had reopened the wounds   
that had managed to scab over the years.   
"My Sere, don't be frightened. I want you, only   
you." his pale green eyes pleaded with her.  
"H-how did you manage to find me?" she was   
growing bolder by the moment. Each second, the anger   
she had long felt swelled within her, disintegrating the   
tears and mending the wound.  
"Serenity, my darling Serenity, I promised to   
always watch over you." he replied, frantically grasping   
onto her shoulders. Her knuckles turned white as her   
dainty hands clenched onto the covers. Almost to the   
point of shaking with rage, she slapped his hands away.  
"You were the one in the study, weren't you?"   
she accused. Her blue eyes flashed. "And at my wedding!"   
her voice rose in volume and she became angrier. In truth,   
he was stalking her. It was inexcusable and she longed to   
make him pay for the distress he had caused her. Everything   
was his fault. If he hadn't gone off to marry Beryl, then   
she wouldn't have become so mean, she wouldn't have been   
made to marry Darien, and she would be laying in this bed   
by choice, and choice alone, not held against her will.  
"Yes."   
"Why?" she snapped, glaring at him with more hate   
than she had used to glare at Darien.  
"Didn't you read the note?" he looked like a lost   
puppy, and the sight caused her melting heart to grow warm.  
"The note you slipped me you mean?" she asked.   
"Yes."  
"No. I completely forgot about it until just now.   
It was a very," she paused to think of the right word to   
describe the first night at Darien's home, "eventful night."   
she ended.  
"Oh…" came Robert's reply. His hands remained on   
her shoulders, gently rubbing them.  
"How dare you touch me! I am a taken woman. Get   
your hands off me!" she hissed and flailed her arms in a   
weak attempt to fight him off. Gently holding her, he   
lowered her back onto the soft pillows, and pulled the   
sheets up, tucking her in.  
"Serenity," he whispered, with a strangely happy   
expression upon his face, "you need your rest." With that,   
he kissed her forehead and exited the room.   
  
********  
Lightening crashed and thunder roared, but Darien   
was oblivious to the weather. He was immersed in his own   
thoughts, hunched over the lists of his friends and fellow   
members of the Line. His head throbbed with pain, but he   
was desperate to find the culprit. He needed answers, and   
he needed them now.  
  
A loud pounding echoed through the house, and   
Darien contemplated it being the headache that had   
consumed him, but when it came again, he rose from   
his seat and hurried out of the study. Urgent knocks   
on the front doors caused his heartbeat to triple, before   
he threw the oak barriers open. Klyde Patronal's tall   
form stood at the doorway, and Darien hurriedly helped   
him inside.   
"Mr. Patronal, to what do I owe this visit?" he   
couldn't help but feel a terrible sense of foreboding.   
A small hand felt like it was slowly squeezing his heart   
when Klyde turned his dark eyes upon him.  
"She's gone." came his saddened hoarse voice.  
"What?" he gasped, unable to comprehend the meaning   
of his father-in-law's words. "Who?"  
"Serenity." Klyde ran a roughly calloused hand   
through his hair and sighed, looking helpless and frustrated.  
'My poor child.'  
"What happened?" Darien's angry voice demanded, his   
hands finding a purpose in smashing a table to pieces in his   
rage.  
"Calm yourself, Endymoin." Klyde sternly ordered,   
his usually kind eyes no longer soft and like glass, but   
cold and lifeless.  
"She was taken in a raid one night, at an inn they   
were residing in for one night of the three day journey."   
Darien and Klyde went into the study and Darien took his seat   
once again.  
"Do you know by who?" he scrambled his mind   
desperately trying to figure out who would have had   
the resources and manpower to attack the inn, and   
kidnap is beautiful wife.  
"My sources have confirmed, that it was Robert."   
replied Serenity's father, and allowed a hand to cover   
his face.  
"Robert?!"   
****************  
  
Serenity stared at the canopy top, eyes wide   
and unblinking, yet not seeing what was really before   
her. She didn't see the exotic colors, the lavish   
décor, and didn't feel the soft sheets or the plush   
mattress and pillows curve around her body.   
  
Pale blue eyes stared into oblivion, and she   
wished a thousand times to be in her home she shared   
with her husband, wrapped in his strong protective   
embrace and safely sleeping in her familiar bed.  
"Darien…" it came out only as a soft whisper,   
barely heard by even her own ears. The man beside   
her stirred slightly, and a tear rolled down her   
porcelain face.  
"Oh Darien, please, please come save me."   
came her mental plea as she closed her eyes tightly   
and rolled onto her side, away from her first love,   
who slept next to her, as if nothing had ever changed   
between them. "Darien…" was her last thought before   
she drifted off to a painful sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
A Champaign flute shattered against the wall,   
it's occupants sliding down the wall. Serenity gazed   
hatefully at the woman who had thrown the precious   
crystal flute, that had no doubt been a family   
heirloom. 'Not her family though…" she dryly thought.  
"Pleasant to see you again, Serenity." came   
the smooth seductive voice of Melissa Beryl.   
"I'd say it was a pleasure to see you as   
well, if I had been in hell, but fortunately, I   
won't be going there." Serenity replied, her   
cold eyes glaring at the woman who had ruined   
her life.   
"Sit down and listen up, bitch!" she   
shrieked, motioning for the guard who had escorted   
Serenity into the library, to roughly push her into   
a chair. "You," she paused to take a drink of wine   
from a glass that had just been handed to her. "and   
your little organization, have been a thorn in my   
side for a VERY long time."  
"We always annoy the evil amongst us. But   
when we can finally pinpoint the exact members of   
our society that corrupt the less fortunate, kill   
the innocent, and snicker in their comfortable beds   
late at night, we will make sure those people will   
pay for all their misdeeds." The icy tone at which   
Serenity spoke caused Beryl to shiver slightly.  
"Do shut up, you little brat. You were   
never good at anything but talking. Everyone says   
so. Even Darien admitted that you were more of a   
verbal sparring partner, than a wife." Beryl smiled   
evilly, as she watched Serenity's face pale.  
*****************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I know it's been  
so long since I've updated this, but I just found the   
idea sheet I had been writing about a month ago..in my  
old notebook as I was cleaning it out and getting ready  
to part with it..::sniffle sniffle:: don't you hate   
having to change notebooks when you run out of paper..  
because of all the papers that are already stuck in   
there..and finally you're just like.."aww screw it!..  
i'll just add more loose leaf shiz in here!" Anyways,  
I hope you like this chapter...I know it should have   
been atleast 20 times longer...for as long as its been  
since I've updated, but I just wrote this today, in   
about an hour, so please take pity on me..and give me  
a good review. 


End file.
